Welcome Home
by Littlerainbowfish
Summary: Claire was taken from her life in La Push at a young age. Her mother told her it was for own protection but when her father dies and moves back home a lot of strange things start to reapper.
1. 1

_"Now, plié," Mary's voiced called out to a four year old Claire as she did her basic lessons for the second time that day. Claire did as she was told knowing if she did not then she wouldn't be allowed at Aunt Emily's later. _

_"How much longer mom?" Claire whined. She was tired and her legs hurt, if dad was home from work today then this wouldn't be happening. _

_"Until I say so," Mary shouted as she stood up from her chair in the corner. Claire repressed a groan as she followed orders. Another half an hour and Claire was covered in sweat trying not to cry. _

_"Mom, she's tired and wants to go play," Sarah's voice came from down the hallway, Ben standing next to her trying to make himself small. _

_"Play with that weird man? No. Never again. Not on my watch. Claire, again," Mary commanded before Claire finally collapsed to the floor, her body completely tired. _

_"I want a nap," she announced before shutting her eyes and curling up in a ball. Claire was exhausted. When her father left for work and Quil was busy with his job then this is all she did. She didn't want to dance anymore. It was fun at first, to have her mothers attention but it wasn't fun anymore._

_"No! No naps, get up," Mary was charging over but was stopped by Emily and Quil who walked through the front door. Her saviors as always. _

_"She's four Mary. Quil go tuck her in so she can catnap," Emily had come to the rescue like always. Claire wondered why Emily couldn't just be her mom. Quil walked over and gently picked up the tired toddler off the floor and carried her to her big pink bed. _

_"Go to sleep my little ballerina," Quil pulled up the comforter to her chin before kissing her forehead. Little did Claire know that would be the last time for seventeen years she'd see Emily or Quil. Emily who would try to reach out but be shot down by Mary and Quil who became a distant blurry memory due to her blocking out most of her life before sixteen from trauma her mother installed. _

Claire sat on her kitchen counter at two in the morning drinking another cup of coffee. Her once perfect bun was now messy and fizzy. Her body covered in now a cold sweat which was making her shiver despite the warm house. Her feet bleeding and her worn pointe shoes laid on the wooden floor. The big winter ballet show was a few days away in Seattle and she felt like she wasn't good enough still, despite being casted as the lead in the Nutcracker. Her mother installed that in her brain at a very young, that she was never good enough. She could hear her twin brother Ben snoring meaning he was asleep in his bed without a clue of the torture she was putting herself through.

"I need sleep," Claire finally admitted to herself when the coffee wasn't kicking in. She slid off the counter before limping down the hallway to her room. Her body ached and her feet screamed with each step she took. She sat down on the edge of her bed sighing, she knew the only thing that was going to numb her pain right now was cold water. She also knew if she turned the tub on her brother would wake up and instantly realize that she was awake.

"The ocean it is," Claire muttered to herself as pulled out a pair of socks from her top drawer. She also pulled on a pair of sweatpants over her leggings and a giant hoodie that her dad had left behind when he passed. She had found it last week when her brother and her moved in to start cleaning the house out of all the trash their father had accumulated over the years. They gave up their apartment they shared in Seattle to come back to La Push and keep the family house well...in the family. It was in their fathers will to do so. Their mother had protested and threw a raging fit but they were twenty-one and had always felt bad that their mother tore them away from their father. Wouldn't even let them see him, they only spoke to him on their birthday and even then their mother hovered. She always claimed it was for their own protection. Claire was so lost in her thoughts that she hasn't realized she had just walked a mile to the beach until she hit the sand. The harsh breeze felt nice on her sweaty skin and aching body. She let out a sigh before taking the sweatpants off and rolling up her leggings, she threw her socks on top of the pile and her hoodie. She let her black hair out of the bun it was dying to escape from so it tumble down her back in waves. She stood on the beach at almost three in morning with nothing but leggings and a sports bra on. She would have looked crazy if anyone had seen her. Luckily the full moon was bright enough to wear she could see things around her in a dim light. She started walking towards the water and at first it was brutally cold but after a minute it felt soothing against her body.

"Just what I needed," she sighed in relief before laying on her back letting the gentle motion of the water calm her pain. She wasn't sure how long she had stayed there floating near the shore until she heard shouting.

"There's someone in the water!" A mans voice shouted as it neared her. Claire's eyes flew open and realized the sun was starting to peak above the horizon meaning I was around five. She had been in the frigid water for two hours and not noticed.

"It's a girl. Is she alive?" Another voice shouted, Claire could now hear the heavy footsteps hitting the wet sand.

"Fuck," she whispered before gracefully standing up. Her body was numb but at least she wasn't near tears anymore when she moved.

"Miss, what are you doing? It's 20 degrees out," a man with short black hair and cut off jeans scolded her as he started in the water towards her.

"Says the man wearing shorts," Claire snipped back at him as she started walking towards the beach. The man stopped in his tracks not sure what to say or do since she was obviously alive and moving. Claire was now cold from the breeze she hadn't felt while she was floating.

"I'm...I'm..." The man was stumbling trying to find an excuse but Claire didn't care what he was doing out there in shorts. It wasn't her business.

"It's fine, sorry I disturbed the peace," Claire held her hands up above her head joking like he was some sort of beach police.

"How long were you in the there? Your lips are blue," the man sounded concerned as Claire was now standing right now to him on the shoreline. She was aware of how crazy she must looked. Soaking wet black hair, leggings and a sports bra and now adding blue lips and probably smeared makeup.

"None of your business. I'm fine," Claire shrugged as she marched past the man to go grab her things.

"What's your name? Just making sure you're okay and seeing if I need to help you home," the man was following her. She had yet to notice that the other man who was also shouting before stood still by her clothes. He was watching her trying to figure out why his heart was pulling towards her, he had felt that many years ago that it scared him all over again.

"Jesus Christ! My name is Claire Young. I literally live a mile from here. Yes, I know the way back. I have not slept in two days and I'm exhausted so if you don't mind," her temper got the best of her. Something she inherited from her mother to where her brother inherited all the patience in the world from their father. To where her old sister Sarah was the perfect mix of both, knowing when to turn each on when needed.

"Claire Young? As in Maxwell Young's youngest daughter?" The man behind her asked, frozen in his own tracks as Claire zoned in on her clothes.

"Yes, but he just died so if you were friends with him then I'll see you at the funeral tomorrow...today," Claire grabbed her sweatpants and tugged them on. She was able to get one sock on before he spoke again. This man was starting to really piss her off.

"My name is Jacob Black, I was friends with your dad but my brother next to you was better friends," the man, Jacob, was pointing next to a frozen statue of a handsome curly haired man. Claire peaked out from under neath her eyelashes to see his jaw was set tight.

"Neat," was all Claire could get out though before pulling on her other sock. She now saw how damaged her feet really look in the morning sunlight. They had bruises, blisters and scars, some old and some new, all along them. To the unknown eye they probably thought someone beat her or she got into some horrible accident.

"What happened?" The statue next to her finally spoke. Concern, fear and worry laced his voice. Claire's brain told her to comfort him which she ignored, she was probably so tired that her thoughts were becoming crazy. Claire threw on her hoodie before pulling the hood up to keep her now cold hair shielded from the breeze and faced the man who spoke now.

"Ballet," Claire answered his question. She locked eyes with him and damn near blurted out _I love you _just by taking once glance at his hazel eyes. Yes, she was definitely going crazy. She gave a quick wave before tearing herself from his eyes and headed up the beach and into the woods that would have the trail she take her home. She stopped once she cleared the edge though and turned around. The men still stood, staring at where she disappeared to. She could see their lips moving but she was too far now to hear their conversation. Probably about how crazy Maxwell Youngs daughter was.

"Why do they look familiar?" Claire asked shaking her head. She remembers bits and pieces of the last time she was here. Her playing with Aunt Emily. Her playing at the beach. Her mother making her practice her ballet daily even though she wanted to go play with friends. Her playing dolls with a curly haired man. Her being snatched away by her mother who screamed for divorce and moved them four hours away. She lingered on the curly haired man, he looked the most familiar. His eyes spoke to a peice of her that hadn't been reached in years. Claire just shook her head and headed home for some much needed sleep before the funeral that she was not prepared for today.


	2. 2

Ben and Claire were making their rounds around the funeral home lobby. Everyone gave them hugs and said how much they wished their other sister was there too but of course Sarah was too busy with her fiancée at medical school to bother with their fathers funeral. The lobby was finally starting to slowly enter the main room where the urn of their father was. He never wanted to be buried but instead have his ashes spilt up between the kids. Sarah already said she didn't want that because of the 'bad vibes' so Ben and Claire would just keep him on top of the fireplace. After about an hour Claire gave a light wolf howl before exiting the building. Ben excused himself from a third cousin removed before bolting to the front doors to meet his sister.

"Oh my god, when did this become the Sarah show? I mean, Jesus, you'd think she's the one who died," Ben pulled out a pack of Newport red shorts before lighting one up. Their dad always smoked them so when Ben spent a summer out here with him a few years ago to work on a project he picked up the habit. Claire was leaned up against the brick wall praying the rain would just start coming down on them or maybe the earth could just open up and swallow them all.

"It's always about her you know. Sarah is Miss perfect and Miss Example. Doesn't matter what we do," Claire rolled her eyes before taking her glasses off and pinching the bridge of her nose, something she always does. Claire was a ballerina, performing in this years Nutcracker at the Seattle theatre, something that her mother has been training her for for most of her life. She always said if she could conquer that then she could conquer anything. Ben on the other hand was an amazing artist, could barely paint fast enough for his customers, paint never left his hands no matter how much he scrubbed. But that got overlooked by Sarah. Sarah who was in medical school to become a doctor and who was always perfect. Sarah who mother never corrected her. Sarah who was just perfect for being the older sister because honestly she had nothing special about her. No skills. No talents. Just a kiss ass with a pretty face.

"I'm over it, I mean for fuck sake. I just want to take dad home and call it a day. Also, high tops today? Couldn't wear heels? Or at least a clean pair?" Ben was staring at the scuffed up high tops that were on Claire's feet, she didn't want to admit to him that her feet were killing her and she needed them to heal by practice tomorrow. Ben was always a fashion snob. Today he wore his best black suit and brand new dress shoes. His shoulder length black hair slicked back and his silver angel wing earrings hanging onto his shoulders. He was handsome and any boy would be lucky to have him except that Ben didn't want to date. He just liked to mess around when he felt lonely. Art was his true love.

"They matched better plus the heels couldn't last in the mud around here," she lied smoothly before taking a drag off his cigarette. Her black heels would have matched better with her plain black dress and beige sweater but she knew she'd die if she wore those today. She ran a hair through her long curly hair before tugging it up into a messy bun. She was already over today. She was exhausted, hurting and stressed.

"Excuse me, Claire Young get the cigarette out of your mouth right now! Are you trying to kill yourself?" A woman's voice called from across the parking lot. Aunt Emily. Followed by a group of men and a few females. Including the curly haired man from the beach along with Jacob Black who was grinning because he got to hear Emily scold.

"Shit," Claire let the cigarette fall from her lips before stomping it out. Ben groaned knowing that he didn't get his last hit before the service was about to start. He quickly recovered though before turning and smiling.

"Aunt Emily!" Ben called out before running over to give her a big hug. If the people around them didn't know before they definitely just learned that Ben was gay because of his rainbow suspenders finally showing from his suit jacket flapping behind him. He wore those suspenders for every dressing up event as a good luck item.

"Little Benny Boo," Aunt Emily smiles while giving him a huge hug in which she passed him off to their Uncle Sam. They bothed looked the same, just a little older. Emily's scars were still very present but her beauty was still there despite being in her early forties now. Sam was just as tall as ever but he seemed a bit more relaxed now then he use to. Claire could see Leah and Seth behind Sam. They both looked not a day over twenty five which threw Claire off, they were suppose to be in their early thirties by now right?

"Aunt Emily," Claire reached out to receive the hug that was being offered. She had always hated hugs from her mother but Aunt Emily's hugs were warm and comforting. Totally different then the cold forced ones she was used to.

"My Claire bear. I heard through a little birdie that you are performing at the Seattle theater this weekend," Emily was always her biggest supporter. She'd call and leave voicemails on the house phone telling her good luck, that she could do anything. Unlike her mother who told her she wasn't good enough and to do it better then before.

"Tomorrow is opening night," Claire was unsure of how tomorrow's performance would even go considering she's messed up her feet and her mother texted her this morning to tell her she'd be there.

"Well your dad had gotten himself and all of us tickets to go see you. He was so extremely proud of you," Emily rested her hand on Claire face. Claire flinched at first, not being use to such a loving touch but then leaned into it. She remembered how loving and kind Emily was.

"He use to send flowers to every show I did," Claire whispered, slowing a lump in her throat. She had saw her dad a few years ago, when she first turned eighteen. She told her mom and Ben that she wasn't feeling good that day so when they went out Claire took the car and headed towards La Push.

_"Baby!" Maxwell shouted from the porch step, his little girl climbing out of the blue Honda Civic. He was sitting in the kitchen drinking a beer after just getting back from fishing when he saw the car pull in. Mary kept the same car all this time. _

_"Dad!" Claire jumped out of the car barely remembering to shut the engine off before she took off towards the house. Maxwell was wearing a old flannel shirt and a pair of faded jeans, his black hair was long and his beard was wild. His skin looked worn but his eyes were still the same kind eyes. They embraced in a long hug before they went inside. _

_"I don't have too long. Took forever to get down here," Claire sat at the kitchen table while her dad got her a glass of water. _

_"I figured as much. How is everything? How's dancing? How's Ben? You graduated! I sent flowers, did you get them? Your favorites are still daisies right?" Maxwell was ranging but it was the only way to keep from crying. He only saw his children through photos that Emily was able to pull from newspaper articles celebrating their achievements. He was unbelievably proud of them all. _

_"Dad! Everything is fine. I work in an office during the weekdays until four and then I do rehearsals and practices at night. I hate dancing but it's all I know, ya know? Ben is doing great. He selling paintings faster then we can make them. We're actually about to move into an apartment together so we can live in peace. I get all the flowers dad, daisies are still my favorite and I love them everytime I get them from you," Claire didn't have the heart to tell him she was never allowed to bring them home because the one time she did her mother burned them. _

_"I'm so proud of you honey but if you don't like dancing then just do something else! Come live with me for a bit! Ben could come too! I have your rooms still how they were before and I know a lot of people who'd be happy to see you again," Maxwell knew it was a fat chance in hell they'd move back but it was worth a shot. _

_"Dad..." Claire didn't want to break his heart by saying no but she knew by the look on his face that he knew the answer. _

"Claire! Earth to Claire!" Ben was shouting in her ear knocking her out of her memory. Emily still was holding her face but now the only people left around them were Sam, Ben, Jacob and the curly haired man. Claire didn't even notice she was crying until Emily wiped her tears away. The curly haired man stepped closer but was held back by Jacobs hand held him in his place. Did he have some sort of savior complex?

"Come on, let's get inside. We can chat later," Emily grabbed hold of Claire's before leading her inside and to her seat up front next to Ben. The chief of the tribe got up and spoke kind words before everyone, the ceremony only took a grand total of a half hour before they were picking up dads urn and carrying him out.

"Claire," a voice called from behind her as she slowly filed out the building. Ben was up front with Emily walking to her car. She turned to see the curly haired man standing still staring at her with those hazel eyes.

"May I help you?" She raised one eyebrow pointedly and crossed her arms, pulling her sweater in close. She just wanted to go sleep before she was up all night practicing again.

"I'm Quil, I was a good friend of your fathers," the man held out his hand. How was this man a friend of her dads? He looked her age.

"Claire. We met this morning. Thanks for coming out," Claire made a gun symbol and clicked her tongue before turning back around.

"We we're actually good friends when you were little," Quil still hadn't moved but he knew she could hear him based on the fact that she stopped walking.

"You were also little," Claire stated the fact but it made the man tense up a little in his stance. If Claire was twenty one and he played with her while she was a child then she doubted he was older then twenty five.

"I just wanted to say...if you ever need anything just let me know. Ya know, when Sam or Emily can't help you or whatever. Your dad had a list of all of our numbers on the fridge," Quil was fumbling over his words like an idiot. Seventeen years to practice and his mouth was failing him.

"Right, I'll do that. Have a good day Quil," Claire raised a peace sign before finally exiting the building and heading towards her car.

"You still do the peace sign?" Quil asked from a few feet behind her sounding amused. Quil couldn't believe that the thing he taught her all those years ago had stuck with her. She was going to tell him to stop stalking her but then she realized he was walking to a red ford truck next to the blue civic that their mother gave them when she upgraded last year.

"I've always done it," Claire shrugged not thinking much of it. She's always done the peace sign at the end of conversations, she couldn't ever remember not doing. She turned back and hurried to the car before Quil could get another word in. This man made her want to say sweet nothings to him and jump in his arms.

"What was that all about?" Ben asked when his twin got in the passenger seat. He pulled out a cigarette ready to light it up but waited until Emily's car was gone from the parking lot.

"I don't know. Said we were friends when I was a kid," Claire leaned back in her seat staring out the window. Her mind racing of trying to place where she had seen that man before. Why did Quil look so familiar?


	3. 3

_"Quil, where are you?" A young Claire called out in Emily's backyard. Claire got a break from ballet today since her mother had a doctors appointment so Emily picked her up bright and early this morning for some fun. _

_"Come find me, princess," Quil sung out from behind the tree she was in front of. He never hid too hard because she attention span never lasted long. She would leave him hiding for an hour completely forgetting that they were playing if he hid too hard. _

_"There you are!" She shouted as she tagged his leg and took off. He slowly run after her letting her believe she was fast. He knew he was just playing babysitter right now but it's what she needed and for that he loved it. At first he hated himself for imprinting on a child but as he grew to understand what imprinting was thanks to his grandfather, he learned to just embrace it. If Claire needed a best friend for the day then so be. A brother. A babysitter. A playmate. A protector. He would be anything she would want forever. _

_"Oh you are so fast!" Quil pretended to huff and puff as he slow motioned ran towards her. She giggles as her low ponytails flew in the wind behind her. _

_"I'm like a superhero!" Claire exclaimed before turning around and placing her fists on her hips, looking off into the distance worth a serious face. _

_"The best superhero there is," Quil stopped running before walking over and sitting in front of the child. He adored her imagination. He adored her playfulness despite her mother always trying to kill it. _

_"No, that's you," Claire smiled before sitting down with her legs crossed. She was aware that he did police work for the tribe and that makes him a hero. _

_"I'm just your sidekick kid," Quil winked at her causing Claire to try it back which failed. She would blink both eyes at the same time instead of just one. _

_"I'll get it one day," Claire was a positive child, never stopping until she was perfect at something. It always amazing Quil. _

_"Here, do this instead. When you leave someone, just do this," Quil held up the peace sign with a huge grin on his face when she mirrored the image. _

_"Claire Elizabeth Young! Get away from him! It's time to go. Emily we talked about this, never alone," Mary was standing in the backyard with her arms crossed while glaring between Emily and Quil. _

_"I had an errand to run. Quil would never harm her," Emily tried to explain but her older sister wasn't haven't it. _

_"Claire!" Mary yelled again before Claire sighed and got up beginning to walk over to her mother. She knew it was time to go home and stand at the ballet bar in the basement for who knows how long. Probably until her dad came home. _

_"Oh, Quil," Claire turned around and held up her peace sign. Quil smiled and returned his own peace sign. Claire waved goodbye to her Aunt Emily before following her mother to their car. _

Claire set up panting. Was that just a dream or a memory she has suppressed? Claire looked at the time, 5am. She had only been asleep for two hours. She groaned before flopping back onto her pink bed, the same one that was there since she was a kid. Her dad never got rid of it. Her room was actually just how she left it, minus the kids clothes were now swapped out for adult clothes. A full length mirror hung behind the bedroom door which use to scare her. Her white walls only had one peice of artwork hunting up and it was a painting of ballet shoes. Her mother always tried to get it through her head this was her only destiny. Her fluffy white carpet was spotless with nothing on it. Her twin bed still had the pink comforter and white pillow that she slept on as a child. She could only imagine what Bens room looked like.

"It was just a dream," Claire muttered to herself before rolling to face the wall and grabbed the chocolate colored stuffed wolf to cuddle with. She wasn't allowed to take this when they left and she never understood why but she was happy to have it back. Claire tossed again when she started to see the sun rise. Fuck. Another night of almost no sleep and the biggest performance of her life was tonight. Not enough coffee and adderall could help her. Finally she decided when she saw the sun start to peak in the white blinds that she would go on a run to the beach and back. A quick run to clear her mind and help her sleep. She stripped off the pajama shorts and tank top she was in and pulled on sweatpants, a tight hoodie and her running sneakers. She pulled her hair into ponytail before grabbing her iPod and tiptoeing out of the house. She flipped on her running playlist which was mainly pop and rock because they always got her going before taking off. Her feet still hurt but not as bad anymore. She let them rest instead of killing them for another night. Instead she just sat in the basement listening to the track list for performance and picturing everything in her head. She'd have one more rehearsal before the show tonight and that would have to be enough.

Claire had stayed on the trail that would take her to the beach up until now but decided to go off of it and just run where no one could run into her. She focused on the music instead of her breathing which made her get winded after twenty minutes. Rookie mistake. She slowed down to look around trying to see where she had ended up. When she saw the place though a memory was triggered.

_"I want to dive like you!" Claire squealed when she saw Uncle Sam and Quil walk back up to the group at the beach, shaking the water out of their hair. _

_"Too dangerous kid," Quil laughed and shook his head. Claire looked at Sam for conformation in which he nodded as well with a smile on his face. _

"What the hell?" Claire mumbled to herself as she walked slowly to the cliffs edge to pear over. Rocks loomed below but something in her mind told her if she had a good running head start that she would make it past them. Claire took out her headphones and placed the iPod inside of her sneakers she just kicked off. She stripped off her hoodie to where she just stood in a sports bra and sweatpants. She back up to the tree line and stared at the sun coming over the water. It's like she could see forever up there. She took a deep breath and right as she was about to run she heard a voice.

"It's too dangerous Claire," Quil was standing behind her in cut off jeans. He looked anxious and on edge as he looked between her and the cliff.

"So was taking a whole bottle of Xanax a few years back but I survived that," Claire shrugged and tried to ignore the man behind her as she got ready to run.

"Are you really going to jump?" Quil asked moving closer to her side this time. He knew what that water was going to feel like when she hit it and he knew how far she'd go down, it terrified him to the core. More then the suicide comment she just made that he'd have to ask about later.

"Yup, I remember I wanted to as a child and here I am now," Claire left out the part where her memory was showing images of him looking the same he did now. She just thought she was going crazy and placing him in situations he wasn't ever in except maybe as a child.

"Then I'm coming too," Quil also braved himself ready to jump. He knew that if he was with her in the water that when and if she struggled he would be there to save her.

"You barely know me," Claire looked at him like he was insane. Who would cliff dive with someone they hadn't seen in seventeen years?

"I knew you once before and I want to get to know you again. Unfortunately if this is how I gotta learn more about you then oh well," Quil just shrugged and stared off into the distance but a small smile was tugging at his lips.

"You're crazy," was all Claire said before she took off running with Quil following behind. She leapt gracefully into the air feeling free for the first time ever. Knowing that leap wouldn't make her feet land on a hard wooden floor being ridiculed by everyone in the room but instead her feet would be landing in the cold water she once loved. Quil jumped right behind her, amazed at her grace as she seemed to float in the air on the way down. He watched where she landed before he himself was swallowed by the ocean. Claire opened her eyes when she finally stopped shooting down into the abyss and realized how dark it was down there. How quiet. How cold. She loved everything about it. She could stay there forever and she was almost planning to until a pair of warm hands grabbed her upper arms and pulled her to the surface. She gasped for air before leaning back and floating.

"You could have died. Are you okay?" Quil looked over her body as she began moving her arms up and down letting the waves crash onto her body, moving her anyway the water wanted her to go. He stayed within reach.

"Quil, one thing you need to learn about the adult me, I have a death wish and I'm not scared to act upon it," Claire grinned before throwing up her peace sign and swimming towards the shore ready to go crawl into her bed and sleep. Clinging onto the feeling of his hands on her.

**Hi. Hello. Review. Favorite. Follow. I have other stories. I update a lot. Every other day or so. Enjoy. **

**Also I'm picturing Claire to look and be built like Sofia Carson. **


	4. 4

**Later** that night a sleep deprived Claire stood in front of the mirror in her dressing room trying to calm her nerves. She knew that Ben was currently sitting with their mother, most likely telling her about how they won't be moving back to Seattle and breaking her heart. She also knew that Emily along with the whole group of men and women that were with her yesterday at the funeral would also be here, a gift from her late father. She could only hope though they didn't cross paths, she was sure a huge fight would break out. Her mother always blamed Emily for the real reason behind everything that went down. Claire could never believe that though because she only remembered Emily as a kind and gentle person, the opposite of her mother. Claire shook her head and tried not to focus on anything but her breathing. She knew her time alone was running out and soon she'd have to go and preform her heart out to prove to her mother that she's worth something. _One, inhale, two, exhale, three- _a knock on the door interrupted her making anger starch it's way to the surface. She marched over to the door and flung it open, she was about to say some choice words when she was taken back by what she saw.

Emily, Sam and Quil all standing with bouquets of daisies. Like the ones her father use to send her. Emily grinned and brushed by her into the room, the men following suit.

"We just wanted to drop these off, your father would have lost his mind if you didn't get your flowers tonight," Emily took the others from the men before turning to smile at Claire.

"You're going to do great," Sam nodded his head as he adjusted his tie. Claire could tell that he hated wearing the thing. It almost made her laugh, she had a distant memory of him only in cut off jean shorts all the time. Like it was normal.

"You look beautiful," Quil finally said something to remind everyone of his presence. Claire chuckled as she looked down at her long white night gone. Her face had the works on it to make her seem doll like, child like, innocent like. Foundation, blush, highlighter, gloss, etc. Her hair was pulled halfway up with curls going through it all. The hair dresser also added in glitter strands.

"I look like a doll but thank you. I really appreciate this," Claire gave a smile before following them out of the room and into the hallway.

"We'll see you after the show?" Emily asked while laying a hand on her nieces shoulder. Claire flinched the slightest, still not use to a kind touch.

"Would you mind if I came in the morning? I didn't really sleep well," Claire snuck a peek at Quil who had an amused look playing on his face. When Claire got home from cliff diving with Quil she threw herself into practice again and before she knew it it was actually time to practice with the rest of the show one last time.

"Not at all sweetheart. Just text me to let me know you made it home safe," Emily kissed her cheek before letting the girl go. Sam reached to ruffle Claire's hair but got smacked by Quil.

"Dude," Quil looked at her uncle like he was stupid for even thinking about touching her done hair. Claire stifled a laugh as she slowly backed away and faded into the crowd of dancers anxiously awaiting to go on. Claire found her place on stage and started on her breathes again while blocking out all the noise, waiting for the music to que.

_One, inhale, two, exhale, three, inhale, four, exhale. _

**"Mom**, this isn't up for discussion. We are not moving back to Seattle. My art is able to breathe out here," Ben rolled his eyes as he checked his watch. Ten minutes until curtain and it could not come fast enough.

"What about Claire? Dance is out in the city. Not a small dumpy town. She needs to be where she can shine," Mary asked with venom lacing her words. She was furious that she just found out about them getting rid of their apartment and permently taking residence in that town. With _him. _

"She won't tell you this mom but Claire needs a break. She's killing herself trying to be good enough for you and you're too blind to see it. She is tired and starving herself and her feet look like they've been run over by a car! She needs a break!" Ben was trying once again to tell his mother how much his twin needed time to heal but she was not having it. Mary wanted Claire to stick beside her even if it meant killing her slowly.

"What she needs to work harder and dance better. This is just one step. After this weekend then what? She goes back to her lessons like a child would? No. She needs me to keep pushing her," Mary crossed her arms ending the discussion. Ben sighed and run his fingers through his hair, feeling the metal of his rings touch his scalp. He could not wait for Claire and him to get home tonight so they could just get trashed and relax. He could not wait until Sunday night when it was the last performance and he wouldn't have to see his mother until Christmas in two weeks. Suddenly the lights went off and the orchestra started playing and the curtains went up. The show had started. Everyone prepared to be stunned.

**Two hours later **everyone was standing and applauding. Tears filled the groups eyes, Quils heart was filled with such pride seeing his imprint move so gracefully. Ben has been crying through most of it. Mary was only clapping to show the others around her that she also 'enjoyed' it. Unfortunately though Mary had a list of things that Claire could improve on starting tonight when she got home so that tomorrow's performance was better. Once all the dancers retreated back to their dressing rooms Claire quickly fell to the floor once the door was shut. She undid her pointe shoes and unwrap her feet to see some blisters had busted open and were bleeding. Luckily they hadn't touched her shoes. She quickly grabbed her first aid kit from her duffle bag and started cleaning the wounds up. She point ointment on top of them before placing bandaids on them and slipping into slippers to give her feet a break. She had two more shows this weekend and she had to make it through. She started undressing when a knock sounded on the door. Claire thought it might be Quil again but she was out of luck. Mary and an anxious looking Ben stood in front of her.

"Claire, dear, that was quite a performance," Mary walked in while Ben gave his sister an extra hard hug.

"I'm sorry, I tried to tell her you were busy," Ben whispered in her ear, pity flowing through his voice. She knew what to expect though. Her mother did this after every show she's ever been apart of.

"I thought it turned out great mom," Claire went on to finish changing. Hanging her costume up with the others for tomorrow night before digging through her duffel bag for comfy clothes.

"Great is not perfect. It's not extraordinary. I taught you better then that Claire," Mary tsked her daughter as she turned to the mirror to fix her eye makeup. She froze when she saw the flowers lined up.

"I thought you did fantastic," Ben told Claire with a smile upon his face. He always thought his sister did her best. Even when she was 13 and fell in the middle of her leaps because she was so dizzy, he still thought she did her best. The judges thought so too because she placed 3rd.

"Who gave you these?" Mary turned around stopping Claire from responding to Ben. She glared at her mother, she knew this was how she was going to react if she saw them. She believe flowers were for winners, which in her eyes she was not.

"Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam," Claire answered before pulling on a hoodie and sweatpants. She was ready to go collapse in bed for night. Stay in that bed until it was time for rehearsal again tomorrow night. But a part of her brain wanted to cliff dive when the sun was rising again so Quil would join her. A part of her knew for a fact he would be there just in case, whether she showed or not. A part of her was wondering why her brain was thinking of him, trying to break the wall she had built when she was a child.

"And was that boy with you?" Mary grinded her teeth while searching for cards in the flowers. She found none though.

"What boy? They seem to have a whole flock with them," Ben tried to be the buffer. She could see anger flashing in her sisters eyes. He knew though if she lashed out against their mother then their mother would lash out harder. They had the same temper and their mother had been around longer to perfect her skills.

"They always had a group of boys with them! It seems that hasn't changed! I wonder if it's the same crowd though or if they switch them out every few years. But, Claire, you know who I'm talking about. That curly hair boy, that...that...monster," Mary shuddered remembering how Quil would watch Claire. How he acted all high and mighty around her when it came to Claire, when it came to the well being of her. Emily and Sam told Mary about the legends being real, Maxwell understood and accepted what would ultimately happen mostly because he understood that Quil would never cause Claire harm. Mary on the other hand would not stand for it. She was rising a star, not a love sick puppy.

"You mean Quil? Jesus, mother. Yes, he was with them. They stayed a total of five minutes before I went out on stage. I'm an adult mother! I can see and talk to who I want to now!" Claire waved her hands in the air trying to prove how serious she was. She was tired of her mother butting into her life. Claire could never have friends let alone a boyfriend because of her mother.

"Yes, that's the monster. I remember his name being silly but you were always fond of it. You might be an adult but I still pay for your lessons, your costumes, your shoes!" Mary stomped her foot like a child. Ben slid in between the two women scared of what was to come next.

"Then don't worry about it anymore mother. After this weekend, I quit!" Claire yelled before grabbing her duffel bag and the flowers she could carry. She waited for Ben to grab the last bouquet and her purse before following. Their mother stood in silence for once in her life.


	5. 5

**Hello, I hope you are enjoying this. I apologize for any typos in my chapters, I have a very hectic life and I try my best to catch all typos or errors. Thanks for reading! Review! Favorite! Follow! I have other stories! Enjoy. **

Claire sat in silence at 6am the next morning on the cliff watching the sky change colors from night to day. She watched the choppy waves below topple over each other and crash into the rocks. She listened for the birds beginning to wake up and she could smell the snow fall that was bound to happen soon in the air. After the blow out with her mother last night Claire went home and got trashed with Ben, for once she didn't care about practicing. They baked cookies which Claire ate half the tray, she could care less about her weight. They danced and sung their hearts out until she crashed on her dads bed at 2am and was up at 5:30am to get here to watch this. She then heard footsteps behind slowly approaching and she knew right away who it was.

"You're here again?" Claire took a deep breath catching his scent in the air. Earth and a hint of axe body spray from last night.

"So are you, I just want to say how amazing you were last night," Quil sat slowly next to her. He watched as her legs dangled off the cliff and knew if she was to try and just jump from there he'd have to move quick to grab her.

"I'm glad someone does. My mother showed up afterwards to tell me I could have done better," Claire was so numb to the advice now that there was no feeling in her words. For years she has listened to her mother tell her to be better and do better. It was nothing new but this time it got deep under her skin.

"Fuck her. She doesn't know what she's talking about, never has," Quil knew Claire was smart enough to catch on to what he had said but she didn't comment. Quil was always hearing about Mary and how controlling she was from Maxwell. That man always wish he did more for his daughter, Quil always wish he did more for his imprint. In the end only one would get to prove themselves to her.

"Well, jokes on her. This weekend is my last performance and that's only because I owe it to the crew. Although, I'm sure my understeady would love to take my part. I quit. I'm done. I'm done starving myself and exercising for half the day and practicing the other half of the day. I'm done being so alone in life because I have to focus on dance all the time. I'm done," Claire had got all her crying out last night on the way home with Ben so she no longer felt emotions towards quitting other then a sense of freedom.

"So...then now what?" Quil asked raising his eyebrows in wonder. He knew this girl could do anything she set her mind to but the question was what she wanted to do.

"I don't know. I do know that I have to be at Emily's in two hours for breakfast and I do know I want to dive so...let's go," Claire got up and threw her hoodie to the ground along with her shoes. Quil was only in cutoff jeans so all he did was follow behind and tried not to stare at her body. He could count her ribs if he wanted and it made his stomach turn, how dare her mother do this to her. Claire cracked her neck and stretched her arms above her head quickly before taking the stance of ready to go. Quil took note of the tiny daisy tattoo on the inside of her right middle finger, he'd ask about that later.

"On the count of three. And no funny stuff understood?" Quil cringed when he noticed that he was sounding like his old self with her, the babysitter. He knew she didn't need a babysitter anymore. She needed a friend and maybe one day a lover. He could only hope that she realized that it was suppose to be him. He could only hope that when he decided to tell her that she would accept. He had been without her seventeen years and he couldn't bare anymore time.

"Shut up. One, two, three," Claire took off with Quil following behind just like yesterday but this time Claire didn't leap gracefully. She just threw herself off as far as she could manage and took in the flying feeling, the gut turning feeling as she hurtled down into the water. Quil watched where she landed again but gave her time to push herself upwards. She once again didn't. He swam over to her and pulled her upwards.

"You doubt how long I can hold my breath for," Claire said as soon as she reached surface with Quil holding her arm tightly.

"I just don't want you to die. Is that a crime?" Quil rolled his eyes as they begun swimming back towards the shore.

"Such a worrier Quil," Claire laughed but stopped as she reached the shore when a memory worked its way through her wall.

_"I can too jump out of this tree!" Claire was standing on a branch about six feet off the ground. Quil could easily grab her and set her on the ground but he knew better. She was too spirited when she was around him, bold even. Mainly because she knew that no harm would come to her when he was around. _

_"I know you can. But you shouldn't. So I'm going to get you down now," Quil reached up to get her by her waist to get her down. Her mother would kill him if anything would happen. _

_"Such a worrier Quil," Claire bent her knees to fling herself into the air but luckily Quil was able to grab her just as she leapt off. _

_"I'm a worrier for reasons Claire. You are too spirited so one of us has to worry, right?" Quil gave a small smile as he set the child on the ground. Claire rolled her eyes and flung herself backwards until she was laying staring up at the clouds. Quil plopped down beside her and stared at her tiny face. She was already so beautiful for only being four, it made Quil fear the future. _

"I'm a worrier for reasons Claire," Quil began to speak but Claire cut in and joined the last part of it. Making Quils eyes widen. "You are too spirited so one of us has to worry, right?" They both stopped and stared at each other. Quil has terror in his eyes and Claire had curiosity written in hers.

"Quil, why am I having memories of you?" Claire was confused about why all her memories of Quil that had appeared the last few days were of current Quil, not kid Quil.

"We were friends when you were a kid," Quil shrugged before starting the hike back up the hill towards the cliff to retrieve her belongings.

"No. I'm having memories of you looking like you now," Claire shook her head ringing out her hair a bit. Now that she quit dancing she couldn't wait to chop all of this off. She only kept it so long to dance but now what was the point.

"I don't know, you never saw me like this until the other day," Quil was digging a hole with her but he had to just keep lying for the time being. He wasn't sure what lies were put in her head by Mary and he wasn't sure what she actually remembered.

"No. No there is no way that can be a thing. If we were friends as children then my memories should be able to place you, right? I mean..." Claire was not convinced about his excuse and trailed behind him. Anger was bubbling to the surface now as she ran to catch up to him. She was dripping wet and goosebumps were now appearing on her skin.

"I don't know Claire. It's your memories! Why can you only remember me the way that I am?" Quil refused to look at the girl that was trying to cut him off. He just kept marching on. It was too soon to tell her, she just came back.

"You really aren't going to help me here? Fine! I need to get to Emily's but Quil this isn't over. I built this wall as a kid in my mind to block out things but sooner or later, it's gonna come down," Claire controlled her urge to yell at him and grabbed her hoodie and shoes before marching back through the woods to her house. Quil just shook his head, the fire in her still hasn't left. Quil stripped his shorts off and hid them in a bush by the cliffs for tomorrow mornings dive before phasing. He had patrol until 2pm then he would make sure to go see Claire dance again tonight. If she was quitting then he was going to soak in every moment she made doing the shows while he could.

"Wow, what's wrong with you?" Ben asked while rubbing his head on the couch, he cringed when Claire slammed the front door. A steaming cup of coffee in front of him on the coffee table and toast just popping out of the toaster.

"Quil, that's what's wrong with me! He's just infuriating," Claire slammed the coffee pot on the counter when she was done filling her mug. She took a giant sip of the black liquid letting it burn her insides on the way down.

"Oooo, boy problems already?" Ben giggled as he got up to grab his dry toast. He looked at the time before sighing knowing they both had to get ready to head to Emily's.

"Shut up. He's just...never mind. I'm going to shower," Claire rolled her eyes before taking her mug down the hall to the bathroom and starting the water. She stripped out of her clothes and got in just letting the water pelt her. She quickly scrubbed her body until it was raw before moving on to her hair. God, she could not wait to get rid of it all. Her mind kept trailing back to Quil, how the hot water reminded her of his touch. It was hot but comforting. Once she was done Ben was rushing in behind her to shower himself, he needed to get rid of the vodka smell.

Claire entered her room and found a pair of black jeans and a simple light pink sweater to wear. She pulled on a pair of light brown booties and just let her hair air dry. She grabbed her light brown jacket and her purse before walking back into the bathroom to grab her coffee mug.

"You know...I think I remember Quil hanging around when we were kids," Ben shouted overtop the shower. Claire froze just before shutting the bathroom door.

"Like kid Quil?" Claire asked before taking another drink of her coffee. Last night was the best sleep she got in a long time and she was still tired. She was counting down until Sunday night when she planned to just stay in bed a full week to catch up on years worth of sleep loss.

"No, like I only remember him being who he is now. Maybe he was an ugly child and my mind is protecting me from that horror," Ben laughed at his joke but Claire just slammed the door before leaning against the wall hyperventilating. Why couldn't anyone picture Quil as a child?


	6. 6

**I know, long time for an update but I've been very busy and I also needed to see where I could take everything in this story next. Enjoy, review, favorite, follow. I have other stories. Thank you! **

"Well, that was the best French toast I've ever had," Ben announced as he stood up to take his plate to the sink. Emily laughed as she watched him rub his stomach.

"Thanks for breakfast Emily," Claire offered a small smile before poking around her plate. The food was delicious but Claire was spiraling inside her mind. Why could neither sibling place Quil as a child? Why was all her memories breaking through the wall she had put up when her mother moved them? Why was them all about Quil?

"It's not a problem dear. I missed you two. You guys were around a lot as kids, always so lively," Emily took a sip of her coffee as she looked across the table at Sam who stuffed more food in his mouth. He had patrol in an hour and was trying to make sure he didn't get hungry.

"I remember some great times around here. Like movie nights or learning how to swim," Ben sat down and started finishing his coffee. He has hoped the flock of men that seemed to gravitate towards the Uleys would be here but they weren't. At least not yet according to a Emily, apparently they were all waiting for the twins to leave so they can rush the house for food themselves.

"That's right, we did learn how to swim here...but who taught us?" Claire got quiet again, a memory was knocking at the wall but it wasn't busting through yet like the others.

"Oh, um, I did. I taught you both how to swim. Sarah already knew of course, always perfect even on the first try," Sam chuckles nervously as he got up to put his now empty plate in the sink. He got a glass of water and chugged it down to wet his now dry mouth from the lie. Quil has taught the twins to swim. He spent an entire weekend teaching them, they both had it down by the end of the weekend and even knew what to do if things went wrong in the water. Claire though knew that Sam wasn't right, that even though a memory hadn't come back through yet she could feel in her bones that he was wrong.

"Are you sure?" Claire asked with a furrowed brow. She remembered how busy Sam was when they were kids, how they would only see small glimpses of him or how they would only get to see him for an hour every few days. There's no way he would have had time to teach them. Sam chocked on some water while Emily sipped a bite louder.

"Well, either way we thank you graciously. We both still love to swim, great stress releaver," Ben placed a hand on his sisters before locking eyes with her. Silently he asked if she was okay, all she did was nod and take a few more bites before putting her dish in the sink.

"Claire are you excited for tonight?" Emily asked while peeking out the window behind her. Ben pulled out his phone for a moment to check his emails, he had a new client and they were trying to figure out just what to paint for him.

"Oh, yeah. I'll be more excited for tomorrow night. It'll be my last night dancing," Claire was getting more comfortable saying that now. She still hadn't heard anything from her mother but she knew she'd be attending the show again tonight so there will be more words exchanged. Too bad this time Ben won't be there, he has a few pieces to drop off to an old buyer.

"Why is that? I thought you loved dancing, you sure as hell looked beautiful up there," Sam looked at Emily in shock. Emily took a deep breath before looking outside again, they both knew Quil and a few of the others were standing in the wood line waiting. Listening.

"I used to love it at one point but I don't anymore. It's causing me nothing but pain and torture. I'm never good enough for my mother so what's the point in trying anymore? No matter how many awards I've won or medals I have, it'll never be good enough so I am done," Claire shrugged as she poured herself more coffee and brought the pot over to refill Emily's.

"So...now what then?" Sam was moving closer to the table again. He looked up quickly to see the boys starting to come into view, he knew it was his time to go.

"I don't know," Claire answered honestly as she sat back down looking into her cup. She wasn't sure what to do anymore, she was a dancer. Always was. Always has been. Now, what is she?

"Well, why don't you come work in the bakery with me? I need a helping hand anyways," Emily looked at Sam and nodded hopefully. She knew that bringing Claire closer to their world could be dangerous but it was also the safest place for her to be.

"Are you sure? I don't want the job just because I'm family," Claire shook her head as she reached across the table and turned Bens phone over so he would stop staring at it. He sometimes got too sucked into his work to notice life going on around him.

"Nonsense, you're getting this job because you are family. Come to the bakery in town on Monday morning at 7am. You can't miss it, it's the only bakery in town," Emily chuckled before she heard the front door open and laughter floating in. Sam sighed and shook his head, why couldn't they just wait until the twins left?

"Good morning fellas," Ben smiled as four boys walked into the kitchen sniffing the air. Claire instantly locked eyes with Quil.

"I'm off to work guys but it was great seeing you two. Come over anytime," Sam kissed both Ben and Claire on their heads before kissing Emily like it could be the last time.

"Nice to see you again Claire," Jacob gave a smile before moving to the counter to make himself a plate of French toast that was waiting for them all.

"Nice to see you again Jacob," Claire took a long drink trying to avoid any stares she was getting from the others.

"Last time I spoke to you your lips were blue," Jacob chuckled but stopped when Quil smacked him upside his head.

"Last time I spoke to you you had no shirt on. I think this is an improvement for both of us," Claire glared at the man who was in shorts and a T-shirt despite it being around 20 degrees outside. The boys roared with laughter at the fact that Claire just schooled him while Jacob just mumbled under his breath.

"Hey Claire, I'm Embry and that over there is Brady," Embry sat down next to Claire with a smile and a wink. He wasn't sure if she had any memories of him but he was going to try and just pretend like their friendship was new. Embry was second babysitter for Claire when Quil has patrol or was finishing school then. Embry dropped out and got his GED, something Quils mother wouldn't allow for him. Embry remembered everything about Claire from how she would hide from her mother when it was time to get picked up to how Claire would pet ladybugs as they walked the porch railing in the summertime to how Claire would guilt trip him into letting her stay up late and eat ice cream. Embry might not have been the best babysitter but he knew he would protect that child until he died, same as for everyone else in the pack.

"Hi Embry," Claire smiled kindly but froze when she met his eyes. A memory came rushing in suddenly, making Claire gasp and everyone freezing themselves to look at her.

_"Claire, you have to go home now. Your mother is outside," Embry frowned as he held his hand out behind the couch at Emily's for her to grab. This happened everytime. Whenever Mary came to collect Claire after Bens art lesson she would hide. She refused to go with her mother, it was always a failed attempt though. _

_"No, Embry. I don't want to. I want to wait for Quil," Claire felt the tears well in her eyes. She blinked quickly so they wouldn't fall. _

_"I know sunshine but Quil won't be back until really late tonight," Embry reached down and grabbed her forearms before pulling her up and over the couch. He sat with her on his lap while she tried not to cry._

_"I don't want to go home with her. Why couldn't daddy pick me up?" Claire knew fighting was useless but it was always worth a shot. _

_"Your daddy is still working," Embry rubbed the small girls back with sad eyes. It broke his heart everytime this happened, he could only imagine what Quil felt dealing with this. _

_"Claire!" Mary shouted from outside refusing to even come inside and see what teenage boy was keeping her child this time. Ben was in the car coloring in his monster truck book but he was coloring them all pink and purple, making them more likable. _

_"Come on, everything will be okay," Embry sat the girl down but continued to hold her hand incase she tried to run again. _

_"We had such a good day though," Claire mumbled as they walked closer to the front door. Embry helped her put on her rain boots gently because her feet were sore from a late night dance session and rain jacket before zipping it up. He held her at arms length and watched her with kind eyes. _

_"We'll have many more good days," Embry winked before kissing the girls forehead and opening the door for her to leave. Claire groaned one time before seeing her mother tapping her foot by the car. Embry gave a wave but was ignored. Man how he hated that women. _

"Claire, what's wrong?" Multiple people were asking this as the memory ended. She looked at Embry again now with wide eyes now. He only looked about 25 now but still, he should have been in his thirties if he was babysitting her as a teenager. Embry shifted uncomfortably in his sit before turning to Quil for some help.

"Claire?" Quil came over and placed his hand on her shoulder. She could feel his warmth through her sweater. Claire jumped before brushing his touch away a bit harsher then she had meant to. The hurt look on Quils face hit her heart like a truck.

"I...I um forgot I need to an early rehearsal today. Work off all these calories. Thanks for breakfast Emily, I'll see you Monday morning. Bye guys," Claide refused to look at any of men around her Incase another memory came flooding in. She grabbed her coat from the hook by the front door and ran outside and into the rain, she could still slightly hear Ben saying his goodbyes and some apologies for her sisters behavior. She could also feel eyes on her back as she ran down the driveway and to their car. Claire was almost hyperventilating when another memory finally colladed, the swimming memory.

_"There you go baby, just float when you're tired, once you have your strength back then you swim again," Quil said with a proud smile as he didn't take his eyes off the girl in the dark purple bathing suit. He was so happy that he had the whole weekend off to spend with Claire. _

_"Ben, you're doing great!" Quil called out as he watched the boy swim towards the shore to grab more sunscreen. He was terrified of getting burnt or his tan skin getting darker._

_"I'm gonna be a mermaid Quil!" Claire called out once she got her energy back and dove under the water. Quil tracked the small splashes to make sure she was okay while down there. He had to give her some freedom so she would be confident with it. He could hear Ben on the beach talking to Kim about how damaging the sun was. He chuckled about how different the two kids were. _

_"Did you see me?" Claire popped up and began floating again to relax some. Quil laughed and laid down until he was floating gently beside her. They held hands so she wouldn't get taken under by a wave and pointed at the clouds. _

"Claire? What is going on?" Ben asked as he finally made his way to the car to see Claire with a panicked look on her face. She quickly turned to see Quil, Embry and Emily all standing on the porch with concerned looks. She could see Brady and Jacob in the kitchen trying not to be obvious with their own stares. Claire knew something was going on but she couldn't let her bother know or he'd just pass it off as stress.

"Just not feeling too well. Probably hungover from last night and didn't realize it," Claire shrugged and gave a sloppy smile before opening the passenger door and climbing in the dry car. She begun her breathing exercises as Ben got in and started the car, ranting about some remedy he'll make to help the hangover. Claire glanced once in the rear view mirror to see Quil still standing on the porch while the others had gone in. He was more then aware her wall was breaking down and soon enough all her memories would be back and he'd have some explaining to do.


	7. 7

Sunday night finally came, the last show Claire would ever do if she had any say in it. She was over doing what her mother wanted, she was going to start living for herself now. Claire had refused to see her mother last night after the performance, she would no longer be criticized. She would do the same tonight, stay in her dressing room until the very last person left. Ben had the car tonight but she knew that if she called him then he'd come get her. She could also just take an Uber but that would be a pretty penny.

_Knock knock _

Claire wanted to bang her head against the wall at the sound. No way her mother would come back stage before right? Claire cracked her neck before making her way to the door and flinging it open. She was ready to attack her mother if needed to get here away right now. Instead though she saw a bouquet of daisies sitting on the ground, just like they were last night although this time the person knocked instead of just leaving them there for her to trip over. Claire stepped out and looked around seeing a few dancers stretching against the wall, all chatting about the after party tonight.

"Hey, did you guys see who dropped this off?" Claire asked while showing the bouquet. Her mother would never do such a thing, she's never given flowers to anyone except Sarah. Ben said he had something planned for tonight when she got home so she knew it wasn't him. She looked around for a note but found none. Even her father would always leave a simple small note.

"Oh, yeah. Some big tall guy dropped them then ran. He did it last night too. Seems like you have an admirer," the one girl of the group giggled before they all started down the hallway to take their place on stage. Claire sighed, she knew who these came from.

Quil.

She would have to take to him later but for now she must go put on the best show of her entire career because tonight marked the end of her career. As she walked on stage she started her breath work, calming herself. This is the last night she would ever let her feet bleed and break open. This is the last night she would ever spin until she felt like puking. This is the last night she's see any of these dancers again in this setting. This is the last night she would be clapped for by hundreds of people.

_One, inhale. Two, exhale. Three, inhale. Four, exhale. Five, inhale. _

Two hours later Claire was sitting in her dressing room with the door locked so her mother couldn't get in even if she tried. She had already cleaned her feet again and rebandaged them. She had hung up her costume before changing into sweatpants and a hoodie with a pair of comfy slippers. Her hair was now brushed out and pulled into a messy bun, she couldn't wait until she could chop the mess of it all off soon. Claire was now taking off her stage makeup when she heard the knock.

_Shit. _

"Go away mom!" Claire yelled before scrubbing her eyes, getting all the mascara off. A knock sounded out again making Claire groan. She was about to yell again when a voice rung out along with another knock.

"It's me...Quil," Quil was standing outside in the hallway looking around to see that everyone else had left. He had waited outside of the building to watch and make sure she had a ride but then she never came. He began to worry when he saw her mother leave.

"Hurry, inside," Claire unlocked the door and grabbed his arm pulling him inside before looking the door again. Claire walked back over to finish taking off her makeup while Quil sat in the spare chair by the door.

"Your mother already left," Quil knew why she had to be waiting in here. Ever since she declared she quit dance everyone was a little on edge about what was next. Emily stepped in and offered a job so she could keep an eye on the girl, they were aware memories were starting to come back and one of them needed to stay close in case she went crazy when she really remembered.

"Oh? Then I can just head home," Claire finished cleaning her face before grabbing her duffel bag and looking around the room one last time. She vowed to herself that this was it. She would never come back into a dressing room here again, or anywhere else as a matter of fact. Claire nodded to herself before she turned grabbed her phone and the daises, she walked to the door and unlocked it to leave finally. She didn't have to look behind her to know Quil was following. It was a given. They walked in silence out the theater and into the snowy night. It was almost Christmas and they snow couldn't have come at a better time. Claire looked up and down the street and didn't see any cabs or ubers sitting. She pulled out her phone but Quil blocked it with her giant hand.

"I'll give you a ride. Come on," Quil just started walking away down the block without letting Claire even respond. She wanted to protest but once she caught a gust of wind she shivered and ran to catch up before she lost sight of him.

"I could just call Ben," Claire knew she was just arguing to talk. She wouldn't really call Ben, it was snowing and she would worry about him driving to get her.

"Bullshit, it's snowing. You wouldn't dare ask him to come," Quil called her out like he read her mind. Even after all these years he could still easily guess her thoughts like it was as easy as breathing air.

"Well, you didn't have to call me out," Claire mumbled under her breath as she rounded the corner with him to see him walk towards a historic baby blue Chevy truck. She stopped and stared at it for a minute trying to place it in her mind before a memory hit her.

_"Look Quil! I'm driving?" Claire sat in the drivers seat of a torn down and beaten up historic baby blue Chevy truck. She turned the wheel back and forth while making a mean face, pretending she was in one of the racing movies. _

_"Be careful, kiddo. This is a classic," Quil tapped the side of the truck that had a huge dent in it. Embry laughed from the front of the truck staring at the missing hood and engine. _

_"Yeah, classic piece of shit," Embry laughed again while pushing Jakes shoulder who stood next to him shaking his head. _

_"Watch, I'll have this thing fixed up in a few years. Hell, I'll have this thing fixed up before Claire is even a teen," Quil flipped off the two boys before coming over to the driver window to watch Claire play race car. _

_"Hey, Quil, you think maybe one day I can drive this thing?" Claire asked with a toothy grin. She knew he would do anything that she asked. _

_"Of course," Quil gave a grin back before giving her a wink. He was completely wrapped around her finger. _

"Claire, it's snowing harder now. Come on," Quil called to her from the driver side of the truck. He looked concerned about the snow more then that fact that she just had a memory come back. He didn't want to take the chance of getting into a wreck with Claire in the truck. Claire pushed herself to go to the truck and jump into the passenger seat. She shook some snow off of her body while Quil worked on getting the heat going for her. Once they started back to La Push though they were quiet. Claire texted Ben that she was on her way home with Quil and not to worry. Quil was wondering about things to say. Claire though thankfully fixed that.

"I remember this truck," Claire almost whispered as she stared at the steering wheel. He had rebuilt the whole truck but it was still baby blue.

"Excuse me?" Quil coughed a little, wanting to turn and look at her but also knowing he needed to focus on the road. The snow was coming down hard. He should have just offered to pay for a hotel room for her and he just would have slept in the truck.

"Yeah. I remember this truck vaguely. I remember it wasn't like this though, it was nothing but a piece of shit but you were right, huh?" Claire looked at him with a twinkle in her eye. If he said what she thought he might then it confirmed that she wasn't crazy. If he said what she thought he might then it confirmed why she couldn't picture him as a child, because she didn't know him as a child. Only as a teenager and now a little bit older looking Quil.

"It was fixed by your teen years," Quil let the sentence escape his mouth knowing what she was rooting for. He couldn't tell her everything yet but he could calm her nerves a bit.

"I was right then. I didn't know you as a child and neither did Ben. Only like this," Claire stared at him harder now watching his face. He kept his face straight though and focused, not giving anything away. Claire was always good at reading him too.

"Yes, you didn't know me when I was a child and yes, you've always known me as only this. No, before you even ask, I can't say why yet," Quil knew what the next question would be and beat her to it.

"At least you told me I wasn't crazy," Claire just shrugged finally and leaned into her seat. She let the heat blow on her, warming her body up finally and drying her damp clothes. They rode in silence for about an hour before either one spoke again.

"You think you'll like baking?" Quil asked trying to just hear her voice. He hadn't heard it for seventeen years and when he was around her that's all he wanted.

"Maybe. It's worth a shot right?" Claire chuckled a little while wiggling her damaged feet inside her slippers. She was happy to know that she would never force them to stand on the points again.

"I think you'll be good at it. Plus, it's gotta be better then those mud pies you use to make," Quil smiles at the memory of her trying to shove a pile of mud in his face every time it stopped raining. Every now and again he would please her by liking it which she would get extremely giddy about.

"I was the queen of those," Claire stuck her tongue out at him before looking out the window at the falling snow. She loved when it first snowed and everything looked magical.

"Pull over," Claire finally said when they got on the main stretch to La Push. Quil looked at her like she was crazy before looking at their surroundings. On one side was woods but the other side was clear and covered in fresh powder with no light on it but the full moon. Quil sighed, he knew what she wanted to do. He pulled over slowly on to the shoulder before watching Claire jump out and run. Once a few feet away she turned around and stared at him before smiling and winking. She lifted her arms up into the air before letting her body free fall on to the snow. She landed with a soft thud before laughing. She was cold but she didn't care. She felt so carefree. She soon started moving her arms and legs to make a snow angel. Quil pulled a blanket out from behind the seat so she could wrap up in it when she was done playing before walking out into the field with her and watching. He couldn't believe this beautiful woman was Claire, his imprint.


	8. 8

"So, for now I'll just have you on register since that's easy no brainer work. Before hours and after hours I'll teach you the baking process and when you're comfortable enough then you can move into baking during hours," Emily smiled at her niece who was nursing her coffee cup. The girl looked exhausted but eager. She didn't get home until 1 in the morning since Quil started driving like a grandma in the snow after she was finished making snow angels. Quil walked her across the icy driveway and even made sure she made it inside. He knew that he couldn't tell her secrets yet but he was glad to help wade her mind by confirming she wasn't crazy.

"We open at 8am daily and we close by 5pm. Sunday's we are always closed. We can now open Saturday though since I have some help which will bring in a lot of money. Whatever tips you make are yours. You can wear what you like and the music choice for the shop is yours. You do have basic cleaning duties of course. Wiping the counters down, wiping the tables down, sweeping and mopping, washing the windows, getting the mail. The other stuff like dishes and cleaning the back baking area is something I can take care of. You start daily with 250 in your till and at the end of today I'll show you how we take out the earnings from the day," Emily had high hopes for Claire. She knew that this would be the perfect fit for her. Plus it would let her keep an eye on her niece while her memories start coming back, especially the memory of Quil being what he is.

"I really appreciate this," Claire cleared her throat and gave a small smile. She was extremely thankful for this opportunity. She knew this could be the perfect thing to take her mind off of not dancing and her mother. Working nine hours a day will keep her busy and after work she can run.

"Now, Christmas is next week which means we have a lot of orders. I'm baking pies, cookies and some cakes for families that have placed orders. They've already paid so when they come in to collect they should hand you a receipt I gave them and then you just have to check this fridge here for the goodies," Emily knew Claire could obtain a lot of information all at once so she knew she wasn't moving too fast. Claire was always good at listening and retaining.

"Do you have a menu I can study so I know when people order?" Claire asked as she stared at the baked goods placed in a clear window at the front. She didn't want to seem stupid. She wanted to do her best here. She knows she was given this job so she was going to make sure she was the best at it.

"Oh, of course! Let me run to the office and I'll get you one. You can just go ahead and play with the register until it's time to open. Get familiar with it all. I already have you listed on payroll, pay is every week on Friday morning," Emily called over her shoulder as she disappeared into a room off to the left. Claire let out a giant breath she didn't realize she was holding. She took a look around while she was alone.

The inside of the shop was cute as the outside. The outside was like a log cabin with _Emily's Bake Goods _burned into a sign out front. The place had a garden out front that would be beautiful in warmer weather but right now everything was covered in snow. The inside had light pink walls and the tables were white with chairs that were black. Some pictures hung on the walls which were of the goodies sold here. There was a small picture hunting behind the counter of Emily and Sam with a grand open sign above them, they both looked proud. The menu hung above the register for people to look at and a glass case was off to the side that would hold some goods while others stayed in the back. The place was cute and small.

"Here you go," Emily handed Claire a pale yellow folded menu. They both smiled at each other before Emily left her alone up front to go over the system. It was simple, everything was listed easily in the computer with a picture beside it. All she had to do was click the item, add the quantity and then grab whatever they just ordered along with the money. The computer even told her what change to give back. Simple. Claire looked over the menu though to memorize it but then she saw the double chocolate fudge brownies and was hit by a memory.

_"Please Aunt Emily," a young Claire begged Emily who was starting to put all the desserts away for the boys later. The brownies were Claire's favorite by far. They were gooey and creamy and absolutely delicious. She had dance practice in an hour and Mary had a strict rule about no food before practice so she didn't throw up. _

_"Baby, I can't. You know your mom would die if she found out," Emily looked upset and uncomfortable saying no to the child. She believed Claire should just be a child and be allowed to eat a brownie but she wasn't her mother and couldn't break the rules. She knew if she broke any rule then it might fall back on Mary taking Claire away from them all. _

_"Okay...could you save me one for tomorrow?" Claire was trying not to cry. She wasn't sad that she was told no. She was said because Ben and Sarah both got to have one but she knew she wasn't allowed. She would rather just quit dance and eat a brownie. _

_"Of course I will," Emily reached down and kissed her forehead before moving the desserts to the island. She wiped her hands on her apron before leaving the room. She couldn't stay and watch the girl look so miserable because if she did she was sure to give in. Claire went and sat at the kitchen table and continued coloring. She listened to Ben sing the soundtrack to The Little Mermaid in the living room while Sarah yelled at him to shut up. The pack soon came in and started to break them up, Leah handled Ben while Seth handled Sarah. _

_"What's wrong buttercup?" Quil asked as he walked in the kitchen to see Claire by herself. He knew something was wrong by the way she slumped her shoulders and colored lazily. _

_"I can't have a brownie because I have dance soon," Claire knew it was silly to complain but she couldn't help it. She was only a toddler and felt like it was unfair that she couldn't enjoy normal things. Quil rolled his eyes and walked over to pull a brownie out of a box. He knew of the silly rule her mother implicates and loathed it. She was a toddler! She shouldn't be told no about these sort of things when everyone gets to enjoy them. _

_"Here," Quil broke a brownie in half before eating one half and giving her the other. Claire took it gently before looking behind her, worried about Emily or her mother coming in to yell. _

_"Don't worry, I got you covered," Quil winked before standing up and going back to stand at the kitchen doorway, he was keeping lookout. Claire quickly ate the shower and wiped her mouth on a tissue that was on the table. She took a huge gulp of her milk before getting up and going to hug Quils leg. He was the best. _

"Claire? Go ahead and turn the sign to open," Emily called out from the back knocking Claire back to present day. Claire walked around and flipped the sign over and before going back and slipping on an apron that Emily laid out for her. She pulled her hair quickly into a messy pony tail. She straightened out her black long sleeve and pulled up her blue jeans a bit, they were still baggy even being a size 0. She could finally gain weight now which she was excited for.

"Hi, could I get a pink sprinkled donut?" A little old lady asked as she stood in front of Claire pulling out a single dollar bill to pay with. Claire nodded and entered it into the computer before taking her dollar and putting it into the register. She then grabbed a plastic glove before grabbing the donut from the glass container and putting it into a brown paper bag.

"Here you go," Claire have a smile to the woman before watching the woman smile back and exit the shop. _Easy enough_ Claire thought to herself. The rest of the day went in the same fashion. Little old people would teeter in to get some baked goods for themselves or their grandchildren. Every now and again a tourist would come to eat a famous Emily pastry. By the time Claire even realized Emily was calling out front to turn the sign over to closed.

"How did it go? You didn't have to ask for help at all," Emily smiled proudly as she pulled the till to take it into the office and count it. Claire went ahead and grabbed the broom along with the mop to start cleaning the front area.

"It went good. Easy," Claire answered while spraying the counters and the glass container since Emily took all the good that didn't sell today to pack up for Sam and the boys that were always at her house.

"I'm glad to here it. Is Ben picking you up or do you want a ride?" Emily asked as she brought the till back up to place in the register for tomorrow morning. She reached into the tip jar on the counter and put all the loose bills and change into a ziploc baggie before placing it in Claire's purse.

"Oh, I didn't even think to ask Ben," Claire didn't want to ask Emily but knew Emily would not let her walk home in the snow.

"Then I'll give you a ride after you finishing mopping. I'll go start the car now," Emily have a smile before slipping on her jacket and grabbing her car keys. Claire mopped the floor until it looked brand new then placed everything back into the little janitor closet in the very back. Before she left to go get in the car while Emily locked the door Claire caught sight of a cluster of photos in the office. Sam and Emily on their wedding day. Emily and Mary when they were young kids. Emily when she first started the shop. Claire, Ben and Sarah all sitting on a log at the beach. Claire and Quil.

Claire looked about three and Quil looked about sixteen.


	9. 9

Sunday morning finally arrived and Claire was snuggled in underneath her blankets in a warm cocoon. She was up every morning for the past week for the bakery and went running every night after work until she felt like she was going to pass out. Once she got home she'd binge eat and listen to Ben drone on about his day until it was time for her to take a bath that she then fell asleep in. She was finally getting use to not dancing by the strict routine she put herself on. One thing was missing though.

Quil.

She hadn't seen him since the night of her last recital and she kind of missed him. A part of her longed for his company and she wasn't sure why. It was the day before Christmas Eve and she was going to take the day to find a gift for Ben for Christmas. She would also have to find something for Sarah even though she would just throw it away or loose it. She was dreading seeing her mother but Ben would be there with her to ease the tension. Claire finally peeked her head out the covers and saw the clock said 8am. She peeled back the blankets and got up stretching before wrapping her hair in a bun. She looked around the room and thought it was definitely time to redo it. She decided to do that first, gifts could wait until later when Ben was awake and wanting to come with her. They both always waited until the last minute.

"Siri play Spotify," Claire called out before going to grab trash bags from the kitchen. She put coffee on first and turned the oven on to preheat, she was craving some cinnamon rolls. She grabbed the box of black trash bags from under the sink and pulled out a notebook from one of the drawers. She quickly sketched out a layout of her room.

"Take all the girly things and put them in the attic. I need new sheets definitely and I am absolutely painting. Clear off all the junk from the dresser and the closet to make room for my actual stuff from the suitcase. The wolf doll...that can stay," Claire talked to herself while she waited for the oven to beep. She pulled down a red mug from the cabinet, her dad's favorite, before filling it to the top with black coffee. Right before she was about to take a sip though the doorbell rung.

"Are you kidding me?" Claire groaned before slamming her mug down on the counter letting the liquid splash. She marched to the front door and flung it open ready to yell at whoever dare come to the house this early but stopped when she saw who it was.

"Emily made these and asked me to bring them over," Quil was holding a Tupperware box full of cinnamon rolls and croissants. Claire just rolled her eyes and went to turn off the stove and put back the can of rolls she was about to cook. Quil set the containers on the counter while Claire took her coffee cup again and began drinking. He saw the list she made on the counter next to the trash bags and raised his eyebrows.

"Doing some cleaning?" Quil wondered when he would start seeing all the old stuff leave the house finally. Their father never changed anything.

"My room still looks like a toddler lives in it so it's time to revamp it. Ben needs to do his too. We also gotta clean up the living room and kitchen, it's like dad never cleaned. I mean...he still has sippy cups from when we were kids," Claire opened the container and grabbed a cinnamon roll from the middle and handed him one as well before hopping into the counter.

"He kept all this stuff because he wanted to relive the memories of you all here," Quil also kept things of hers so he understood. He still had her soft pink blanket and he still had a necklace she made him out of noodles. They reminded him of simpler times before Mary took her from his life and before he went seventeen years alone without her.

"You know we always wanted to visit and call, mom just wouldn't let us. Then by the time we got old enough she used money to keep us away. She paid for my lessons and paid for all of Bens supplies," Claire looked sad while she slowly ate the roll. She let the sugar sink in her teeth and warm up with a sting.

"Your mother always wanted things her way," Quil sighed before stuffing the food into his mouth in one bite.

"That's disgusting," Claire made a gagging sound as she watched him chew. How was he not choking?

"You use to laugh at that," Quil finally swallowed while chuckling and went to go get some water from the tap.

"I was a weird kid. Look while you're here be useful and follow me," Claire jumped down and grabbed her coffee cup and trash bags before heading towards her room. She knew he would follow.

"I'm going to throw things into the bags, would you just take them up to the attic for me?" Claire opened a bag and started tossing in anything and everything that looked like it was from a child. She tossed in her blankets and sheets but pulled out the wolf doll to put back on the bed. That could stay.

"You still have that?" Quil asked while tying up the bag. He was shocked that thing was still here but it also didn't surprise him.

"I really need this secret to come out like yesterday," Claire rolled her eyes before opening up another bag and placing the books she use to keep in the closet in it. She threw all the dolls she had and all the stuffed animals she would hide from Sarah into the bag.

"Just be patient. I'm working on it, it's not that easy," Quil shook his head as he grabbed the other bag and headed out into the hallway to go towards the attic staircase.

_"It's not that easy Mary!" Emily shouted at her sister as Quil rocked a crying Claire. Kim and Jared played in the yard Ben while Sarah leaned against the car ready to go home. _

_"Bullshit! It's black and white! He's some weird guy just like all the others except he has some weird obsession with my daughter!" Mary shouted back slamming her hands on the kitchen table. Mary started being suspicious about what was going on when Quil always volunteered to babysit Claire or how he always was willing to do whatever she said. _

_"Shh, it's okay Claire," Quil wiped the tears off of the small child's face. She knew what this was all about. She didn't think anything was wrong with Quil, he was her best friend and she didn't think that was wrong. He played dolls with her. He snuck her brownies. He swam with her. He watched Disney movies with her. He did everything with her because he wanted to, not because he had to like some of the other people around. _

_"She's gonna take us away," Claire whispered to him with fear in her small voice. She didn't want to leave. She didn't want to move. She knew though by all the mutterings her mother have been saying lately that it was going to happen. _

_"She won't," Quil shook his head while trying not to cry himself. He couldn't image a life without Claire around. He wanted to watch her grow up. He wanted to see how she would grow up. He wanted to see where the imprint would take them as she got older. Would she always be his best friend? Would he always be the big brother? Would at some point it turn into more?_

"Earth to Claire!" Ben was waving his hands in front of Claire as she stared down the hallway where Quil disappeared to. Claire blinked a few times before turning to her brother who looked a hot mess. Hair sticking up everywhere and eyeliner smudges all under his eyes. Some glitter sparkles on his torso from the light coming from her bedroom. He went out last night after she crashed.

"What?" Claire asked him as she crossed her arms. She could hear Quil above them moving things around, he was moving things around to make more room for all the things that would be going up.

"What is going on?" Ben pointed towards the ceiling with a confused face. Ben never woke up early on a weekend day unless it involved money or a date.

"Quil is helping take old things to the attic. I say whatever you don't want in your room put it in a bag," Claire handed him the box of trash bags before leaving him and heading towards the living room. She stared at everything that looked dusty and untouched in years. Photo frames on the wall. Books on the shelves. Movies stacked on the bookshelf. Old magazines and newspapers crowd the coffee table.

"Did dad ever clean?" Claire looked around in wonder how she didn't pick up on any of this mess. Why was she just now seeing it? Right, because she never went into the living room. Only the kitchen, the bathroom and her room. Everything else she didn't even look at. How was she this oblivious?

"What's next?" Quil appeared around the corner with a smile while dusting off his clothes from the attics cobwebs.

"Why the smile you weirdo?" Claire asked as she walked and started pulling everything off the shelves. She remembered her dad building these shelves, they were once shiny and now they were just dirty. Quil went into the kitchen and looked under the sink for cleaning supplies for grabbing window cleaner, dusted and a few wash rags before returning to her.

"I didn't think I'd be cleaning on my Sunday off but here I am," Quil could just laugh as he begun pulling all the magazines and newspapers off the table.

"Here you are," Claire looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He was just jumping in to help her with no questions. He didn't ask why she was doing this. He didn't ask why she was spending her day off doing this. He just did.

**Next chapter will be Quils point of view over the years. It will be very long. So if it takes about a week for a new update, please don't be shocked. Thank you for enjoying this and reviewing. Review. Favorite. Follow. **


	10. 10

**Quils POV**

I spent seventeen years lonely and miserable, the knowledge of knowing she was alive being the one thing getting me through it all. Everyone tried their best to understand and give me space but the only thing I found that helped was sleeping with her pink blanket and visiting Maxwell every day to reminisce. We would look at old photos, go fishing or just watch movies together. We were suppose to be the two most important men in her life and her mother made sure that she had no way of knowing that or doing anything about it.

_**One day after she left **I was a wreck. I was frantic. I was pissed. I was confused. I was manic. I was crazed. I paced back and forth on Emily's porch ringing my hands together. Embry and Jacob both watched me neither not knowing what to do for the first time. They had never seen me like this but when Emily told me that Claire was gone I didn't even know what to do. I couldn't even phase, even my wolf was confused. _

_**One month after she left **I was still holding on to hope that her mother would bring her and her siblings back. They needed their father too right? I would stay away and just watch from a distance if I had to. I just needed to see her. I just needed to feel her presence around me. _

_**One year after she left **I sat on my bed holding her pink blanket. Tears burned hot in my eyes and my heart felt empty. One year of not hearing her voice. One year of not playing hide and seek with her. One year of not watching how tall she got or how longer her hair had grown. One year of not licking any mud pies. I was broken on the inside but I tried my best to stay strong. She'd be back one day and when that day came I would never miss a moment with her that I couldn't help. _

_**Two years after she left **I had just clipped out a news article about her group's performance in a talent show in Seattle. They had won first place. I put the clipping in a scrapbook with the date next to it. She was doing okay it seemed so I would also have to do okay. I wonder if she missed me? _

_**Five years after she left **I began to worry some when a nine year old Claire called her father for her annual birthday call and sounded near tears. She told her dad everything was okay and that she was just tired I knew it was a lie. When Ben got on the phone he whispered as low as he could that it was in fact a lie and that Mary was withholding food from Claire because she gained five pounds in a month. I told Maxwell to intervene then and get that girl out of there along with Ben but he told me that she would expose us all then. I tried my best to fight him on that but he couldn't bring himself to do it. _

_**Seven years after she left **Mary called Maxwell to inform him that Claire would not be able to participate in this years birthday phone call because of her not placing anything in the latest competition. She told him that Claire was working extra hard to become better. Ben told him that Claire was not doing well mentally or emotionally but that her dances were still beautiful despite what Mary said. _

_**Ten years after she left **Claire was again in the news paper for a solo act she had won first place in during a statewide competition. She was taller now, around 5'3 and her body was starting to grow in. She was thin, frail looking even. Her long black hair was in a tight bun and she stood along two other teenagers who both held medals. Claire's was gold though. She smiled in the photo but it didn't meet her eyes. She wasn't happy. Something was wrong. _

_**Eleven years after she left **I began to feel sick all the time. Weighed down and miserable like weights were tied to my feet. It went on like this for two years. _

_**Thirteen years after she left **Ben called frantically one day to tell Maxwell that Claire was in the hospital but that their mother couldn't know. That was the day I felt like death and drowsy out of nowhere, I began to wonder if it was because of how she was feeling. When Maxwell returned that night he wouldn't tell me what happened. He wouldn't tell me why she was in the hospital and why Mary couldn't know. All I know is that night he cried himself to sleep harder then when she was first taken. _

_**Fifteen years after she left **I went to visit Maxwell and I caught her scent. It was fresh. She is here or at least was. I rushed out of the woods and up the steps to inside the house and saw Maxwell putting two cups into the sink. He looked at me with sad eyes and shook his head, I had missed her. He told me about how she's keeping herself busy between work and dance. He told me she looked frail but strong willed as ever. I held hope. _

_**Sixteen years after she left **Ben came down and stayed entire summer at Maxwells. I stayed away to give them space but on mornings he would go fishing if catch up with him then. I learned that Claire was depressed and miserable, she had been ever since she left. I learned that she has no memories due to her brain blocking them all out because of the trauma of their mother. I learned that she grew up friendless and lonely. I learned that she was forced to practice over and over again until she would throw up or pass out, that she would even pass out during dance routines during competitions. I could only hope she would come back soon. I needed to save her. I needed to do my job. _

_**Seventeen years after she left **Maxwell died. I felt like I had lost my own father when he died. I went to visit him and found him still in his bed. I caught the scent of death as soon as I opened his door and immediately called 911. When he died though I knew she would come back. _

"There's someone in the water!" Jacob shouted as he threw on his shorts leaving me phased and confused. I phased out and threw on my shorts before running after him. Was that person dead? Who would be crazy enough to be in the water right now?

"It's a girl. Is she alive?" I shouted as I saw the pile of clothes on the beach. It was definitely a girl and she was definitely crazy. I heard the girl whisper as she began to stand. When I caught sight of her face though I knew who she was.

Claire.

Her long wet black hair hung around her body. Her tan skin looked cold with goosebumps forming. Her body was fully grown in with beautiful curves and lean limbs. Every moment she made was graceful even as she marched through the water. I turned out the bantering between Jacob and her. I just was trying to make sure this wasn't a dream. My heart was tugging at her like it was the first time I had ever seen her all over again. When I heard her shout her name to Jacob though my heart froze. I was really right and I wasn't dreaming, she was really here. She was the crazy girl in the water?

"My name is Jacob Black, I was friends with your dad but my brother next to you was better friends," Jacob said directing her attention to Quil as she tried her best to get dry clothes on. She looked up at me underneath her long eyelashes but she only met my jaw. I needed her to keep looking up. I needed her to meet my eyes.

"Neat," was the only thing she said before she went back to dressing. I glances at her feet and saw how damaged they were. How broken they were. Did Mary really did a number on her after all these years?

"What happened?" I asked before I even knew my mouth was moving. She looked up and met my eyes this time. I saw her eyes flash quickly into something I didn't recognize but she quickly recovered.

"Ballet," Claire answered before finally giving a wave and leaving. I stood still watching her go. She was back. She was here.

"Dude," Jacob let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. His eyes trained on the wood line just like mine were.

"She's back," I felt a sob leave my throat involuntary. All these years of only seeing her in news clippings and listening in on the once a year phone calls she was allowed to have with Maxwell, she was here. My emotions started going haywire. My wolf told me to run after her and never let her leave again. My scared part told me to hold back, ignore her and keep an eye from afar incase she leaves again. My brave part told me to keep her around for as long as I could and not to waste a second without her around just incase she leaves again.

_**The funeral **was going to be packed according to Emily even though Maxwell had only been cremated, he was a loved man. When we arrived Emily yelled at Claire to spit the cigarette out of her mouth, I couldn't help but laugh as she quickly did so because she had always hated when Emily scolded her. Finally I worked up enough nerve to say hello to her but all she did was shrug me off. She gave me the peace sign though as she left, that was enough to make me believe somewhere inside her mind still held all her memories of them. _

_**The first cliff dive made me **realize how reckless Claire really had become. She was always free spirited but this was new to me. I told it was too dangerous and she just shrugged it off. I also learned that she overdosed years ago which made me believe it was when Maxwell had to go see her in the hospital. It made sense now why he cried so hard, he thought he was going to lose her forever and he didn't want to alert me because I was then go take her myself. When we hit the water I had to pull Claire up because she was letting the calmness of the ocean take over her broken mind. I would have to tread lightly with her. _

_**The night I watched her dance **made me cry through the whole show. I was so proud. I had seen her when she was just starting out with sparkles in her eyes about what dance was. I also saw the pictures of her dead eyes years later holding up medals. I couldn't see her eyes when she danced on stage in front of me but I could bet they were the same._

_**The second cliff dive made **me realize I was right all along. She hated dance. She had thought it was fun at first but now it was just hell for her which is why she quit. As we got ready to dive again I saw her tiny tattoo and made a note to ask about it. I also saw her ribs which made my gut drop. No wonder she looked so small, it's because she was. He also realized for the first time how much her memories were coming back. He was scared when the big memory came back. He was worried she would leave. _

_**The breakfast **seemed to go well until Embry told her who he was. I watched a memory flash through her eyes until it was done. She remembered who he was. I watched as she panicked and made up a lame excuse so they could leave. Ben apologizes but followed as a loyal brother does. We all followed out on the porch and watched as they pulled away. Her memories were coming back more and more now everytime she was around us. It was only a matter of time. _

_**Saturday night **I watched her dance again. I left daisies at her dressing room door before running out to find my seat. I wouldn't let Maxwells tradition die. _

_**Sunday night **I dropped off the daises and made my way to my seat. I cheered and clapped when the show ended. I cheered louder in my head because I knew her freedom had finally come. She was done. I went out front to wait to make sure she had a ride home but after awhile she didn't come out. Ben wasn't out there waiting and her mother had already gone. The cabs and ubers were already pulling away when I got up off the curb to go inside and check on her. When I knocked she flung the door open like she was about to yell but instead invited me in. When I told her that her mother was gone she just said okay and got her belongings. When we got outside it was snowing and I told her I would just drive her. She followed like I knew she would. The imprints properties were growing stronger between us again. She brought up the truck which shocked me but I fed in and confirmed she wasn't crazy but nothing more. I had to tread lightly. _

"Pull over," Claire commanded randomly as we pulled on the main way to La Push. We were almost home. I looked around us and saw woods on one side and an open field on the other. I pulled over the best I could and put the car in park. I watched as she flung open the door and jumped out the truck before running into the perfectly white field. Once she was out far enough she turned and fell backwards with her arms spread out, she was making snow angels. I could hear her laughing and it filled my heart with a joy I didn't remember I could feel. I grabbed a blanket from behind the seat and walked through the snow to her. I stood silently watching her act like a child again. I stood silently watching her be carefree. I stood silently watching her face light up all the way to her eyes. She was so beautiful. She was mine.

_**The week after **I didn't get to see Claire at all. Sam took off all week to fix up the house some so I pulled extra shifts. I kept tabs on Claire though through things the other boys would pick up and relay back to me. She was doing good apparently at work. She was running herself down though by keeping herself busy. I would watch her every night leave the house and run for hours until she then went home and bathed. She was distracting herself from not dancing. _

_**Sunday morning **arrived and Emily sent me with a container of goodies for the twins. I had just gotten off the night shift and wanted sleep but I was happy to go see Claire. I wasn't complaining. When I knocked on the door though I was greeted by Claire in a way I wasn't expecting. _

"Doing some cleaning?" I asked as I set the boxes down on the counter and saw the list. Her hand writing was neat but crooked, it had been crooked even as a child so that didn't change. I watched as she took a cinnamon roll out and then handed me one.

"My room still looks like a toddler lives in it so it's time to revamp it," Claire explained her answer ending with how her dad never threw anything of theirs out. My heart squeezed itself for a moment before thinking of an honest answer back.

"He kept all this stuff because he wanted to relive the memories of you all here," I understood because I still slept with her pink blanket and had the noodle necklace on my nightstand. I tried to keep things light between us whenever we saw each other. I tried to act like a friend with her and not a babysitter like I once was. Claire needed a friend right now. She needed to know she wasn't alone. The whole pack was surprised about how well I was taking her being back, how relaxed I was but they didn't understand that it was all the imprint. It knew what she needed and I was just acting upon it.

Soon Claire roped me into helping her clean and rearrange the whole house. I was happy to do it. I spent my Sunday morning and half of my afternoon helping her and Ben both. By the time I was 3pm the house looked brand new. Shelves were dusted and neat. The table was cleared off with nothing but a candle burning on it. The couches looked fluffed and vacuumed. The kitchen was spotless and even had a sparkle to it. The fridge was neat and organized, even the magnets on the outside of it were on the side out of the way. The carpets were vacuumed and looked white again instead of the dark beige of years of neglect. Bens room looked better now that all the random trash and dolls he had stolen as a child were gone. He vowed he was going to paint the whole house by the end of the week. Claire's room looked more bare then it ever had. She wrote a list of things she needed like curtains, sheets and blankets. She tore the ballet shoe painting off the wall and threw it away without even thinking. I watched as she put the wolf stuffed animal on the nightstand though before she closed the door. She still had it even if she doesn't remember why it didn't matter, she still had it.

"We need to get up to Seattle now," Claire finally told Ben as she tucked a few different lists into her purse. Ben came walking down the hallway pulling on a heavy black puffy coat. He nodded before grabbing car keys off the hook by the door.

"Why Seattle?" I asked as I followed them outside into the cold of the afternoon. Claire pulled her navy trench coat closet to keep herself warm.

"Christmas gifts. We always wait until the last minute," Ben shrugged as he unlocked the doors to the car. I stood still for a moment but then realized what he just said. Christmas.

"Are you guys gonna be around on Christmas?" I asked looking between them two. I knew that Claire would never agree without Ben coming too. They were a package deal even as adults.

"Not on Christmas. Sarah is coming in with her fiancée," Claire rolled her eyes as she opened her door on the passenger side. I felt my heart squeeze tight for a moment.

"But we'll be back that night. Why?" Ben asked when I said nothing and Claire didn't make any more effort to either.

"Oh, Christmas Eve at Emily's is a big thing. We would all love for you to be there, no gifts required," I gave a sincere smile in hopes they would say yes. They both looked at each other and I knew they were doing the twin telepathy thing, something that always killed me. After a few minutes Ben nodded and smiled.

"We'll be there," they both said at the same time. I nodded and let me smile get a little bigger. I would get to spend a major holiday with my imprint for the first time in seventeen years.

"Oh, by the way, thanks for helping today," Claire stopped herself before she shut her door all the way and Ben waved goodbye. I stood and watched as they left for Seattle. Things were falling into place somehow but a part of me could only wonder how long would all of this stay like this?

**So, what did we think? More of Quils POV? Or back to third person? Review. Follow. Favorite. Thank you for reading. I have other stories. Enjoy. **


	11. 11

Ben and Claire stood outside of Emily's house with two bottles of wine and one gift for the White Elephant exchange. They had ended up agreeing on one of Bens painting of the La Push coast line. It was beautiful and one of a kind. They figured homemade was better then some common gift they grab from the store like they did with their sister and mother for tomorrow. Ben raised his hand to knock but Claire just turned the knob and walked in. She knew they were welcome and Emily would probably be offended if they did knock.

"Claire!" Embry shouted from his spot on the couch where he had a glass of milk in one hand and three cookies in the other. She saw Seth and Leah both in the room along with the young boy from the morning they had breakfast. She couldn't remember his name. Ben entered with cheers and made his rounds hugging everyone. Claire waved and headed towards the kitchen to put the wine in the fridge. She was greeted with Quil all alone by the stove digging through a container.

"Is this one of those 'if Emily catches me she'll kill me' things?" Claire asked as she placed one bottle in the fridge and sat the other on the counter. She grabbed a red solo cup before putting some ice in it and cracking open the bottle of wine. She would need a few drinks to get through tonight.

"Hush, it's in your benefit too," Quil rolled his eyes as he continued to dig through the dessert containers until he arrived at what he was looking for. The brownies.

"Take these and meet me on the back porch. I have something for you," Quil handed her two chocolate brownies wrapped up in a paper towel before leaving her in the room alone. She grabbed her wine and begun sneaking down the hallway to the back door. She still knew this house like the back of her hand. She could hear Quil in the living room grab something and she heard protests but no one followed the footsteps that were headed her way.

"It's cold out tonight Quil so if we could hurry this up," Claire pulled her black jacket around her more wishing she had chosen her puffy winter coat instead. He shut the back door and held out a tiny brown bag with a smile on his face.

"Then open this," Quil took the brownies from her hand in exchange for her to take the bag. She gave him a confused look before reaching in and pulling out a small wooden box.

"I didn't get you anything though. I was only told the one gift," Claire felt bad all of a sudden. Guilty. Quil had gotten her something and she had nothing in return. He drove her home in the snow and saw all three shows in a row before she quit. He's given her daisies in honor of her dad and helped rearrange the whole house. She's never felt this way before, it was all new to her when it came to men around her.

"Your presense is enough, trust me. Open it," Quil had excitement all over his face as he grabbed one brownie and shoved the whole thing in his mouth when Claire looked away. He knew the adult Claire didn't find that funny like the kid Claire did. Claire opened the wooden box to see two sets of jewelry. One was a set of silver daisy earrings. The other was a silver bracelet with a wolf charm.

"They're beautiful Quil," Claire whispered as she took the earrings out and began to exchange them for the ones in her ears. The black studs she always wore were nothing compared to these.

"The earrings are from your dad. He wanted to give them to you that Christmas but...anyways, the bracelet is from me," Quil suddenly felt silly. He knew she loved the gifts, it was obvious because she was putting them on as he spoke but he should have had a better speech prepared.

"I love them both Quil. Thank you," Claire put a hand on his chest lightly and smiled before reaching for her brownie and stuffing it into her mouth like he did.

"Ew," Quil mocked her reaction from the day before which made her roll her eyes and flick him off. God, he loved her. She grabbed her wine and the bag and headed back inside with him following. His heart was full of joy and it was still early in the night.

"There you two are! I was wondering where you went," Emily hugged Claire while shaking his head at Quil. He just couldn't wait. She couldn't blame him though, seventeen away from his imprint took a toll of him.

"Merry Christmas Eve," Claire waved at everyone before taking a sip of her wine washing down the rest of the brownie that lingered in her mouth. Everyone answered back and gave smiles, they were all happy to see her again. Claire shrugged off her coat and tossed it over to Ben where he sat it next to him. She was in a pale yellow sweater with black jeans and black booties. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun but her makeup was perfectly matching her outfit.

"Emily says your doing great at the bakery," Sam scooted over on the couch to make room for the girl. Ben got up to go to the kitchen and grab the bottle of wine for them to spilt. Everyone else had beer bottles in their hands or hot chocolate.

"I'm really enjoying it. It's been keeping me extremely busy," Claire sounded genuine. She was grateful for the opportunity to do something other then dance and even if it was just being a cashier and learning to bake on the side.

"She's doing great. All the customers love her, even the regulars!" Emily bragged while she rearranged all the gifts around the tree now that everyone was here. Leah got up off the floor and ruffled Claire's bun as she walked by. Leah missed the kid but couldn't admit it, she didn't want to get attached again and get hurt. The boys were stupid enough to but not her.

"Are we ready for the game now?" Seth sounded like an impatient kid as he drummed his fingers on his knees. Ben poured Claire another cup of wine before setting it down on the floor.

"What about Brady and Collin?" Leah asked from the doorframe. She was wondering why they weren't here for Christmas Eve.

"Work," Sam simply said like it was nothing big. He didn't want to trigger anymore memories right now for Claire. Leah just nodded. She assumed since everyone else was here it only made sense that two wolves were still on patrol just in case.

"Okay, everyone knows how this works? I'm going to walk around with a hat full of numbers, everyone grabs one. Then we go in order and grab one gift to open but, other people are allowed to steal from you," Emily wriggled her eyebrows at the last part.

"Ben and I only brought one gift so we'll just draw one number," Claire announced knowing it wasn't fair for someone to be left without a gift especially when Quil just gave her two in private. Everyone nodded in understandment while they picked their numbers. Ben pulled for them and showed her, they have 6.

"You want to pick?" Ben whispered in her ear. His breath smelled like peppermint, like the toothpaste he's been using since he was a child. Ben was always the same reliable person, most stable one around for Claire growing up.

"No, no you go ahead," Claire gave a smile as she took another drink out of her cup. She was craving another brownie but told herself no. She had already gained five pounds since starting at the bakery and despite all the running it wasn't doing anything to help.

"New jewelry?" Ben whispered again while tugging at the bracelet she now had on. She nodded quietly as the game began with Leah walking over to the tree and grabbing a gift wrapped in red paper. Seth was two and grabbed a blue bag. Then Sam who grabbed the gift from Claire and Ben. Embry was next and grabbed a tiny black box with a sneaky look on his face. Quil was next and grabbed a brown paper bag. Ben grabbed a sparkly pink box with a smile on his face. Paul grabbed a white envelope that was sticking out of the tree. Finally Jacob was last and pulled the lonely white bag out.

"Whoever wants to switch now is the time but remember you only get one switch," Emily held out her bag to Leah while Leah groaned and handed over her gift. Seth hugged his but Jacob shook his head and made them trade. Seth quickly handed his to Embry who was forced to give up his black box. Once everyone was done they all counted before opening. Seth ended up getting a shiny watch in the black box. Jacob had gotten a few new pairs of sweatpants. Embry has opened the bag to see two self help books about how to get a girl which he faked laughed at and chucked them at Paul who couldn't help but snicker. Paul had opened the envelope to see coupons for 'will shut up for a whole day' and 'won't bug you for a weekend'.

"I'm taking you up on these kid, don't think I won't," Paul shoved Seth who just laughed at his gift. Leah opened her gift to find winter gear like a hat and gloves and a scarf, all unisex. Sam opened his to see the painting Ben did and was silent in awe. He got up and went to go hang it up right then and there while Ben unwrapped the pink box. He saw a small Tupperware box full of sweet baked goods and smiled broadly at Emily.

"Just what I needed Aunt Emily," Ben winked before opening it and handing Claire a brownie that was placed on top. Claire declined but when she saw Quils worries look she took the brownie anyways.

"Now, mingle and party!" Emily shouted as she turned up the Christmas music and walked out to find her husband. Embry and the other boys rushed to the kitchen to get the treats that they could now eat while Ben excused himself to take a phone call that was coming in. Work.

"You shouldn't worry about your weight," Quil said once they were alone. He reached into the pink box and grabbed a chocolate chip cookie that was on the side.

"I have always worried about my weight," Claire shrugged and drank more wine. Being alone with Quil made her heart race and head spin. Something about her just made her feel weak.

"Now you don't have to," Quil knew it wasn't as simple as he was making it out to be.

"Well, maybe one day I'll feel like that but until then I'll keep running myself down and eating like I use to," Claire kept telling herself that she had to stay skinny. She had to stay small. That was who she was. She had never seen herself as anything else.

"Then I'll keep worrying and trying to convince you otherwise," Quil stated as he shoved the cookie in his mouth and smiled so his cheeks puffed out. Claire couldn't help but laugh. He made things easy.


	12. 12

**I wanted to knock this Christmas chapter out because it's turning into warmer weather where I live and want to stop writing in a snowy setting. So here we go. Enjoy. Favorite. Follow. I appreciate all the reviews. Please review. Thank you! **

Claire sat in the passenger seat with her thoughts running wild while Ben sung along to the radio. Claire fliddled with her new bracelet as something to distract herself with. She was nervous to see her mother. She was nervous to see her sister and her perfect fiancé, Michael. She was dreading today especially because she drank too much last night and now felt sick. She could only hope she puked during Christmas dinner though and had an excuse to go home.

"Quil and you seem to be getting along well," Ben turned the radio down and knocked Claire out of her head. She turned to her brother and drank in his apperence for the first time of the day. His black hair was slicked back with one strand falling in his face. He wore no hint makeup, not even concealer. He wore a black button down and black slacks. He had no jewelry on, not even earrings or rings. He was trying to look normal, straight. Sarah and Michael were famous for making him feel shameful for liking boys. Claire patted his hand that was squeezing the steering wheel tight.

"Yeah, he keeps coming around," Claire shrugged it off like it was nothing but she knew something bigger was up. He was the only boy of that group who really took interest in her being back. Yes, everyone was nice and seemed happy she was back around but not like Quil. His eyes lit up everytime they saw her.

"Well, I suggest we not say anything about it to mom and deny anything if she brings him up. By the way, perfect outfit," Ben winked when he eyed her choice of clothing. Claire wore a long sleeve pale pink dress with pearl buttons going up the front with black knee high socks and white Mary Jane heels. She had a white sweater on top but brought her puffy winter coat too. Her hair fell into perfect waves that hid her daisy earrings. She looked perfect. Sarah and mother approved.

"I just need today to go as perfect and fast as possible," Claire sighed as she realized they were pulling into the lot. They both gulped and held out their pinkies.

"Brownies is the safe word," Ben looked his twin dead in the eye dreading what was about to come.

"And we get the hell out of here as soon as possible," Claire looked their fingers together. Neither one wanted to be there. They got out of the car and gathered the few gifts they had brought for them. Claire grabbed the portrait Ben had painted of Sarah and Michael when she noticed that he didn't grab it himself.

"It's beautiful and if they don't like it then just smash it on his perfect head," Claire rolled his eyes as they shut the trunk and headed up to their moms apartment. Ben knocked on the door before hearing heels approach. Sarah.

"There you two are! We started to think you got lost!" Sarah smiled tightly as she opened the door wider. Sarah wore a white pantsuits with black heels. Her black hair was pulled into a high slick ponytail. She wore simple makeup that involved red lipstick and no jewelry except for her engagement ring and studs that never left her ears. She was the look of perfection.

"Hello to you too Sarah," Claire simply said before moving around her and walking inside to the apartment. The placed smelled like beach and pine trees from the candle burning on the island in the kitchen. Their mother had a fake tree up in the living room with a perfect red and white theme.

"Oh look, my handsome son and Claire," Mary tried to force a smile when she looked at Claire but everyone could see through it. She was still mad.

"Hey mom, I'm just going to put these over here," Ben made his way to the tree where Claire followed. They both made eye contact that held _I already want to go _written in them. Sarah and Mary made their way back to the kitchen to empty out the Chinese containers into serving dishes. Mary didn't cook. She wasn't like Emily in many ways.

"Oh look! The double trouble are here. What's up Claire? Looking normal today. And Ben? Looking straight as you can be," Michael talked like a child when it came to them. He raised his voice and squinted with an ugly smile. They both wanted nothing more then to punch him.

"Merry Christmas to you too," the twins said it at the same time before walking away from the situation. Ben sat in a chair at the kitchen table while pulling his phone out and seeing where his latest shipment was. It was only in California still and it was suppose to go down all the way to Mexico. Claire just walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She sat on the edge of the bathtub and tugged at the ends of her hair. She wanted nothing more then to just rip it out in frustration.

_Ding_

Claire heard her phone go off in her purse. She pulled it out and saw she had a few missed texts. Emily and Sam sent her a photo of their tree with Merry Christmas. Claire wished she was there now. Claire wished Emily was her mother instead, she would have had a better life growing up. Another text was from Embry who texted Merry Christmas from the gang which she assumed was everyone from last night. Then a text from Quil which shocked her.

_Merry Christmas Claire, if you need me just call. _

Claire read the message a few times before putting her phone back in her purse. Quil was something different for her. He was kind. He was smart. He was funny and goofy. He was protective. He was handsome. He was keeping secrets. There was something he and everyone else wasn't telling her. She knew it involved her and him but her mind wasn't letting her remember that yet and he wasn't telling her.

"Claire?" Ben knocked on the door softly. He worried when everyone else sat down at the table to eat and Claire wasn't there. He knew she wouldn't have left without him. Their mother pretended not to care when she glared at the empty seat.

"I'm coming," Claire flushed the toilet and turned the sink on quickly to act like she was in there doing something and not just hiding. She dried her hands off and opened the door. Ben looked concerned but just gave a smile and led the way back to the kitchen table.

"So, Ben, how is the art business going?" Sarah asked when they both sat at the table. Claire already had a plate in front of her that she assumed Ben made before he came and found her. It had rice and some chicken along with an egg roll. She didn't have to pretend to eat this year because she wasn't dancing anymore so she took advantage of the food and began eating. She would run extra hard after her shift tomorrow to make her feel better.

"It's going great. I found new inspirations in La Push and I'm living for it," Ben smiles at Sarah genuinely. He loved talking about his art work, he was proud of it.

"Still think it's going to be a lifetime career though?" Michael asked while taking an egg roll out of the middle of the table and shoving it into his mouth loudly. Michael was good looking but he was as racist, sexist and as rude as they came.

"Ben has buyers all over the world. His work is amazing and people know that," Claire felt fire boiling in her veins but she told herself to calm down. They would leave soon enough.

"What about you? Sarah said you quit dancing," Michael asked while pointing the have eaten egg roll at her. She looked up from her plate and saw that Sarah looked apologetic. Sarah had a soft spot for Claire even if she wouldn't admit it or act like it. She felt bad. She watched for years. She watched the girl suffer while she did nothing. She watched her be ripped away from her dad and her weird babysitter. She watched her shine on stage and die inside. She watched her try to kill herself.

"I did but I am actually working at the local bakery now," Claire smiled as she put a big bite of rice and spicy chicken in her mouth. She felt guilty eating it but damn was it good.

"What bakery?" Mary finally asked with eyebrows raised. Claire opened her mouth to answer but Ben cut in.

"La Push has a knockoff Starbucks in town, Claire works there as a barista. She's actually really good. Any coffee drink you want she can make," Ben looked at Claire's eyes and silently told her _mom can't know you work for Emily _and Claire gave a nod before going back to her food. They ate dinner in silence before Mary stood up and clapped her hands announcing it was gift time. They all settled in on the stiff couches while Mary handed out the gifts. Three for everyone was the rule. Mary opened hers first and thanked Sarah and Michael for the new brand name purse. She opened up Bens and thanked him for the new oak jewelry box but when she opened up Claire's she just sat it aside. It was a pearl necklace she had been looking at for years in the jewelry store across the street.

"Our turn!" Sarah asked for all combined gifts this year so the twins tried their best. Mary gave them a new air fryer because she believed it was the best thing to cook in and the easiest. Claire gave them an already paid day for engagement photos which Sarah was over the moon about where Michael just gave a stone face. He was clearly excited about marrying her.

"Oh and this! It's from dad," Claire knew her mother was watching as she pulled out a necklace in a little baggie from her purse. It had a rose pendent on it like Sarah's middle name. Sarah smiled before blinking hard. She regretted so many things when it came to their father. Ben then handed them the painting of the day they got engaged on the Seattle needle.

"Oh, Benny, I love it. Thank you so much," Sarah got up and gave her brother a giant hug before kissing Claire's cheek. Both of them couldn't help but love Sarah as much as they hated her.

"Yeah, thanks buddy but I don't have to pay you right?" Michael meant it as a joke but all he got was Bens fake laugh back. Next was Ben. Mary got him a set of new brushes and the expensive paints that he likes. Sarah and Michael got him a gift card for new canvas from the local art shop. Claire handed him a wooden box, like one Quil had given her the night before.

"It dads ring. Q...a friend from the funeral said he left it for you," Claire caught herself about to say Quil but stopped. Ben opened the box to see a silver metal ring with Maxwell written on the inside. Ben laughed and slid it on his finger, he tried not to cry when he realized they were the same size.

"Now, Claire we had already gotten your gift by the time we found out you quit dance," Sarah sounded uncomfortable when she handed Claire the box. Claire smiled anyways and opened it. Inside was a new pair of pink pointe shoes.

"I could actually use a new pair and keep up the exercise anyways. It would do me good," Claire winked at her sister and set them aside. She knew her sister meant well. Ben handed her his gift with a smile. She opened up the gift bag to see a pair of clippers.

"I know you've been wanting to cut it off," Ben shrugged with a smile. He knew that hair was weighing a part of her down and he knew shaving it all off would give her a freedom she needed.

"You aren't seriously going to do that," Mary stared in awe at the clippers.

"Why not? I don't need it anymore," Claire answered honestly as she still had the clippers. The anger was flaring up again and she felt her hands gripping the clippers hard.

"Because...because...you are a lady and ladies need hair!" Mary stood up and dropped the gifts that were on her lap. Her cheeks were turning red and the vein between her eyebrows were sticking out.

"She's right, girls with no hair are definitely a no go," Michael shook his head while Sarah gasped and smacked his leg. Claire sat for a moment before looking right in her mothers eyes and standing up. She marched past everyone and down the hallway and into the bathroom where she locked the door. She plugged in the clippers and took one last look at herself in the mirror before closing her eyes and pressing the clippers to her hair and letting them do their work. Mary banged on the door begging her to stop. Sarah told Michael that he was out of line where Ben begged his mother to back off. Once all her hair was on the floor and the sink around her she stared at her now buzz cut in the mirror. She rolled up the clippers and unlocked the door to stare her mother dead in the eyes with a stone cold face.

"Brownies," was the only thing Claire said before she walked into the living room and gathered their belongings and headed out the door where Ben gave apologies and followed. Claire would text Sarah sorry in the car but fuck everyone else.

"It's kind of badass looking," Ben finally said when they neared home. Claire had sent Sarah a lengthy message apologizing and offering a day to get coffee without anyone else in which Sarah agreed to. Claire pulled down the mirror and stared at herself again.

"It's not too bad," Claire wasn't sure how to feel yet. She felt weightless and light. She felt free. She just wasn't sure how she looked yet. She looked like a scared little girl who just lost her cover, her safety net.

"Well, I think it looks killer and I thought mom would explode which just polished everything off," Ben tried to joke but he knew that he was now in risk of their mother cutting off his money line. He knew he would be fine without her help but it made him feel better.

"I'm going to go for a run. When I get back we'll watch Elf on repeat and get trashed," Claire told him as they headed inside. She quickly changed into sweatpants and a hoodie along with a beanie to cover her head. Once outside in the woods she took off. She felt the Chinese in her stomach start to roll and soon she was throwing up on the side of the trail.

"You okay?" Quils voice came out of nowhere and made Claire jump. She held her chest as she tried to catch her breath from puking. She nodded before leaning over again until she was emptied out.

"Much better," she announced before wiping her mouth off and walking away from the throw up spot. Quil followed as he worried what was happening. She was suppose to be at her mothers not in the woods getting sick. Why was she wearing a beanie?

"What's up with the hat?" Quil asked pointing to it like she didn't understand the question.

"What's up with only shorts?" Claire asked pointing to them like he didn't understand the question. They stood still and watched each other before Claire sighed and rolled her eyes. She took the beanie off and revealed her self given buzzcut. They stayed silent for what felt like forever before Quil smiled, grinning ear to ear. The smile met his eyes which made them sparkle just enough to make her heart melt.

"You're so beautiful," he simply whispered and meant the phrase more then ever before.


	13. 13

Everything fell into a routine around La Push for everyone. Claire worked hard at the bakery and was eventually allowed to start making the cookies in the morning before the shop opened. Quil came around three times a week with some excuse about Emily asked him to drop something off or something needed to be fixed around the house no one else noticed. Quil spent a whole Sunday once fixing the hot water heater when it wasn't even broken just to hang out with Claire. Ben was holding himself in his room working on some new pieces that he had to have absolute peace during the process. Everyone was finally feeling normal again. Claire hadn't had any more memories. Their mother was leaving them alone finally and Sarah was even talking to them on a regular basis to check in. It was Monday morning in late January and Claire was manning the register while Emily worked on a new recipe in the back. It was a quiet stormy day so it was really Claire up front by herself while Emily asked her to try a cookie or a brownie she just made. All delicious. Except something felt off about today. Something felt weird.

"Hey Claire! Go ahead and flip the sign to close. I don't think anyone is going to be coming in with this down pour!" Emily shouted up front as she started taking the last batch of cookies out the oven. She was trying to make a s'mores cookie and it was turning out to be a bit more difficult then she anticipated. Claire jumped the counter and went to lock the door and flip the sign when she noticed someone outside in the middle of the lot. The person was drenched and staring at the ground. Claire opened the door and stepped out, she wrapped her arms around herself from the chilly air.

"Hey, you okay?" Claire called out not wanting to stray too far from the door incase she had to bolt inside from this person. Her stomach was uneasy. The person said nothing.

"Hello?" Claire called out again. Still no answer. She went to go move closer but she only got a few steps when the person looked up. Red eyes was all Claire could see. Red eyes staring her down. Red eyes that made goosebumps appear on her arms. Red eyes that made her want to scream but couldn't.

"Claire! Get back inside!" Embry shouted suddenly running from the tree line. Claire looked over with panic on her face. She was about to call back out for him to stay back but before she could she heard growls from the woods. Low demonic wolf growls. Growls that rang bells in Claire's mind somewhere.

"Claire, lets go," Embry was now next to her while still eyeing the stranger. He couldn't turn his back because he was scared of what would happened. He was in a vulnerable position right now. He knew he had to get Claire away and inside safely but he also he if the vampire were to lunge at them that he would phase and probably kill Claire. In which Quil would kill me if the vampire didn't. Growls sounded again and this time they sounded closer but Claire still couldn't see them.

"Maybe next time," the stranger finally talked in a nasally voice which made Claire jump back. Somehow when the woman was more silent it made her less scared, now she had a voice which made everything more real and less nightmare-ish. The woman was gone the next time Claire blinked. She blinked again and still nothing. She blinked again and again and again. Where did she go? What were those growls? Was she just imagining it all? She looked next to her to see Embry so she was definitely not imagining anything.

"Come on, I'll drive you home," Embry gently placed his hand on Claire to steer her back inside. Claire walked silently and lightly. Her mind was ringing. Something was trying to break through the wall but it wasn't strong enough yet. Claire grabbed her purse from behind the counter and the ziplock bag of money Emily had laid on the counter.

"Stay here, I'm going to tell Emily I'm driving you," Embry walked backwards into the back. He didn't want to take his eyes off of Claire. If anything happened to her it would be the end of the world.

"Oh, Embry? What are you doing here?" Emily asked as she looked up from the computer in the office. She put down the water bottle in her hand when she saw the serious look on the mans face.

"Sam is okay, him and Quil along with Seth are all chasing a vampire that was just outside. Leah is waiting in the woods now to watch you. Claire saw it but I don't think she knows what she saw. I'm going to take her home though," Embry spoke quietly and kept peaking back to see Claire's head still by the counter. Emily nodded before taking a deep breath. They were all scared of the day Claire remembered the big secret. It could be any minute now. Embry squeezed Emily's shoulder before returning back up front to see Claire staring out the window, she was studying the parking lot.

"Come on, it's time to go," Embry gently said before leading her outside to Emily's car. Leah would stay with Emily until Embry got back with the car and Quil would most likely be at Claire's house before they even got there. Once they got in the car Claire started.

"Who was that? Where did you come from? Why are you just in shorts? What were those sounds? You heard them right? Where's Emily? Is she safe there? You should turn back and get her too," Claire was talking quickly and Embry almost couldn't keep up. She did this as a kid too whenever something bad was going on around the pack. She always caught on to things, it's why they had to tell her the secret in the first place back then.

"Breath Claire, everything is okay. That was a bad person, I can't explain much farther it's not my job. I came from the woods and the shorts thing is a norm by now don't you think? I heard those sounds too and no, I can't talk about them either. Emily is safe, Leah is with her until I bring the car back," Embry tried his best to answer her questions. He had a duty to her like everyone else. Imprint was family, sure, but Claire meant more then that.

"Then whose job is it to tell me?" Claire had flames starting in her eyes. She knew something bigger was going on and that she was being left out of the loop and she hated it. She knew something was up a few weeks ago when Quil was over on a Sunday fixing the creaky doors that bothered nobody when a howl cut through the air and he made a lame excuse about leaving his stove on. Before Embry could talk though Claire held her hand up to stop him, she knew who she had to talk to about everything. Quil.

"Look, it's just for your own protection," Embry finally said as he turned into her driveway. He saw Quil sitting on the steps already, he knew that he would check on her first thing. Embry could only hope they caught the vampire.

"Thanks for the ride, I do appreciate that. Now go check on Emily," Claire grabbed her belongings before getting out of the car. She walked the short distance to the steps and stopped when she saw Quil. He was also just in shorts and he had a serious look on his face. The look was one she was not use to seeing.

"Come inside, I'll make you tea or whatever good hosts do," Claire managed to get a small smile out of him when she talked. He was dreading when she remembered and no longer wanted to talk to him but for now he would take it day by day. He would always embrace her presence. He followed her inside the house and to the kitchen. They both could hear Ben blaring music in his room so they knew they were safe to talk.

"So...Embry said you're the man with the answers," Claire spoke as she filled the tea kettle with water and sat it on the stove to boil. She didn't bother to look at Quil, she knew his face was tense again.

"I am but...not yet Claire," Quil knew she might fight back on this but he also knew she might just accept the answer. He studied her movements as he waited for her to speak again. He watched as she pulled out two packets of mint tea from a white jar on the counter. He watched as she pulled down two clean mugs from the cabinet and set them down. She was silent though. She was processing.

"Then when Quil? I know something is going on. I mean, I can feel it. I went to go just lock up today when I saw that woman and...," Claire paused as she now took the whistling kettle off the heat and poured the water into the mugs with the tea bags. She was still turned away. She didn't want him to see her eyes were wide and wild. "I saw the woman and I heard the growls. Embry was across the lot then next to me. Then I blinked and the woman was gone. I can feel my mind clawing to remember something but I just can't," Claire places the mug in front of Quil before sighing. Quil and her had become friends over the last few months since she's been back.

"Give me until your birthday. Can you wait that long?" Quil finally asked without looking at her. Instead he stared into his mug almost now empty mug. Her birthday was in May. It was January. He knew it was asking a lot for her to wait until May but he also knew it was a lot on him to tell again. Telling the secret to a toddler was one thing. Telling the secret to an adult will be another.

"My birthday, May 8th by 11:59pm or else I'm going to find out myself," Claire held her hand out for him to shake. Quil hesitated only for a moment before shaking it. He felt like he just sold his soul to the devil.


	14. 14

* * *

**To answer a review: Emily didn't come with them because she was busy in the office and I also didn't know how to write her in as the one driving Claire home. I thought Embry would be better since he is more protective and of course a shifter. As of why Claire can't learn or relearn the secret is because everyone is worried she'll freak out like her mother did this time around. **

**But we will just have to wait and see how this all plays out. I appreciate the reviews and please keep them coming! I love them. Favorite and follow. Enjoy. **

Claire and Emily opened the next morning like nothing happened the day before. Neither one said anything about it either. Although Claire swore she felt like she had eyes on her all night after Quil left and even now standing at the register she felt the same. Emily sat a cup of coffee in front of her with a blueberry muffin that just came out the oven. Emily started working on filling the glass displays with the goodies of the day.

"You look like you didn't sleep at all," Emily said as she glanced at her niece. Bags were underneath her eyes and she wore no makeup today. She looked exhausted.

"I didn't sleep well," was all Claire gave up before nibbling the muffin. She was still getting use to the food battle. Some days she wouldn't care what she ate then others she only thought about what she ate. She's managed to only gain about seven pounds since she stopped dancing though which made her feel better. She knew she could use some extra pounds on her but she wasn't ready yet.

"How has things been? Ben told me that Christmas was rough for you with your mother and I've been told you're still running yourself down hard," Emily couldn't tell her that Quil or Embry has been keeping an close eye on her when she jogs after work.

"Things have been okay Emily. I've been keeping busy and I think that's healthy for me to do. A good distraction, ya know?" Claire knew what she was doing wasn't healthy. Waking up at 5am go to work then to work all day then to jog for hours on end until you pass out when you get home is not healthy. But she was also worried she'd get so bored that she would go back to her mother and dance again. She couldn't do it.

"You know...many many years ago I had some life troubles and went to the tribes therapist. I think maybe she could give you some advice and help," Emily told her as she headed back into the kitchen. When Emily was battling with herself about wanting to be with Sam but not wanting to hurt Leah she went to the therapist. The lady was nice and understanding about the situation and ended up being the one to break the barrier that was put up between her heart and her mind about the decision. Emily wasn't going to tell Claire that she knew this woman could bring back memories. Emily didn't want the pack to know that she thought it would be best for Claire to know everything again. It would keep her safer. Claire stood up front staring at the muffin thinking it wasn't a bad idea. Maybe a little consoling could do some good.

So there she was, 6pm standing outside of one of the offices on the main strip in town. The only sign read _Miss Sarlo's Healing and Herbs. _Claire began to think maybe she was wrong to come. She began to turn to walk back to her walk when the door to the office opened.

"Come on inside, I don't bite," an old ladies voice called out from inside the office. Claire could already smell the lavender and mint that was coming out in waves. She couldn't say no to an old lady and if Emily thinks this will help then so be it. Claire stood up straight and marched inside like she had nothing to fear. When the door shut behind her though she flinched at the sound.

"I was wondering when you were going to come by," the little old lady with long grey hair sat in a rocking chair in the corner. She had a bundle of leaves burning in front of her along with matches and a knife. If this was going to be the place Claire died then at least she was going to die smelling nice.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Claire asked as she moved closer to sit in front of the woman on the floor. She crossed her legs and stared up at the woman. It was then she realized the lady was blind.

"No, but I know you," the lady who Claire assume was Miss Sarlo reached both of her hands out for Claire to grab them. She hesitantly reached up and grabbed them before feeling a shock of electric run through her body. She gasped and went to let go but the woman wouldn't let her.

"Calm down child, trust the process," Miss Sarlo gripped a bit firmer and closed her eyes. Claire did the same. Emily told her this was the place to go. She trusted Emily. Suddenly Claire was in another place.

_Claire was standing in Emily's front yard now but the time was different. It was summertime, warm with a slight breeze. She looked around to see the trees full and the grass unbelievably green. _

_"We'll be back by nine Emily," Mary came out the front door that was currently wood and not the white Claire was use to. Claire panicked thinking her mother would see her but she walked right by. She watched as she went towards a black pickup truck. Her dads. She watched as _

_"I'll be back by nine Emily. Call me if you need me," Mary yelled out the house before running over to the black truck where Maxwell sat. Claire watched the door open and could see her dad sitting tuning the radio, he looked young and well kept still. Claire turned back to the house to see if Emily noticed her but she hadn't. Instead Emily was talking to three young children. One of them was her. _

_"Now, my house is always crowded but it's always the best place to be. The boys will be here in a bit but for now what do you want to do? Sarah? Any ideas?" Emily looked at Sarah with eager eyes. Sarah sighed and nibbled her tiny lower lip. _

_"Can I just go color?" Sarah asked before holding up her art bag. Emily nodded before Sarah went inside to find a quiet spot to hide and color. She didn't even want to be there. _

_"What about you two?" Emily smiled kindly at the twins. Ben still had a buzzcut that his mother would give them once a month. Claire had two low pigtails that went down her back. Even then her mother kept her looking pretty all the time. _

_"Can I just go help you bake or watch a movie?" Ben asked. He always hated having to go to other people's houses. He just wanted to hang out with his dad and watch movies together. Emily nodded and sent him inside, he sat at the kitchen table patiently waiting for her to come in and tell them what they're baking. _

_"What about you babydoll?" Emily ran a hand over young Claire's cheek for a second. Claire leaned into the gentle touch. _

_"Can I play in the backyard?" Young Claire asked while looking down at her perfect white Mary Janes. _

_"Of course. Just stay in the yard and not the woods. I'll have one of the boys come sit with you when they get here," Emily winked before leaving her outside alone to go inside and get baking with Ben. Young Claire walked around the house and into the backyard. Older Claire followed her younger self watching what was about to happen. She didn't remember any of this. Her mind blocked this out but she could feel in her gut something was about to happened. She watched her younger self find a stick to dig with. She watched her younger self make a mess of her white shoes. She knew her mother would throw a fit about that later. Claire sat on the grass quietly and watched. She wasn't sure what all of this was but she had to trust the process. _

_"Hey Claire, this is Quil. He's going to sit out back with you," Emily yelled from the back porch as she shoved Quil down the steps onto the grass. Quil looked the same and older Claire was in awe of that. _

_"So...what are you doing?" Quil asked as he approached. He didn't want to be out here. He wanted to be inside with the other guys laughing and eating. Little Claire kept digging at the ground though. Quil sat in front of her and waited until finally Claire stopped. _

_"I'm looking for treasure," Claire looked up and met Quils eyes for the first time and they both froze. Even adult Claire froze. She watched the scene unfold before her. Sam came running outside and grabbed Quil pushing him towards the woods but Quil wouldn't break eye contact from Claire. Paul was shouting at him and imprinting on a child and that he was sick. Adult Claire followed knowing that she just saw Leah come out of the house to sit with her younger self. _

_"You imprinted on a child!" Paul yelled again while Sam stood in the middle of Quil and him. _

_"It's not like that man! It's not like what Sam and Emily feel. It's more like a...protective feeling," Quil talked quietly. He was still in awe of what just happened. _

_"What do you mean?" Paul asked while looking back out towards the yard where Claire now spun in circles. _

_"Like...I feel more of a babysitter or a bother? Not a lover, definitely not that," Quil shook his head quickly. Sam was still quiet for a long time before finally speaking. _

_"Imprints can be anything the other needs. She's a child so that would be what she needs," Sam nodded finally understanding. _

"Your mind won't release anymore memory today," Miss Sarlos voice echoed in Claire's brain before she finally opened her eyes and saw she was still holding the old ladies hands.

"What was all that?" Claire asked standing up slowly. She felt dizzy.

"I didn't see anything but I do know that it was a memory you had blocked. There's more I can feel it but for now, leave with what you know," Miss Sarlo pointed at the front door giving Claire the signal that it was time to go. Claire wanted nothing more then to go home and process what just happened and possibly reblock it because she didn't understand it.


	15. 15

For the next week Claire kept everything that she remembered hidden. She couldn't freak out because she wasn't even sure what she would freak out again. A feeling she got? Watching the men freak out themselves? No, no she would just keep it quiet for now. Quil was hanging around her more though since she saw that strange lady in the parking lot. He would stop by in the morning for a cup of tea which she knew wasn't anything special but he still did it. He would stop by after work before Claire would go on her night jog. He would even sometimes jog with her. Quil was losing his mind trying to make sure she was safe but at the same time not learn anything new.

A week later Claire was sitting in front of Miss Sarlo once more. She waited until the leaves were burning and their hands were joined again. Claire was still nervous around the old lady but she had to trust her. She was knocking the wall down that she put up when she was young and she was grateful for some clarity even if it was all still confusing. Claire spent nights researching imprinting and learned that animals do it, like baby ducks and their mothers. That in itself confused her more of why Quil had imprinted on her but she would have to wait to ask. She would have to keep acting normal until she remembered more to have leverage with. She knew they had a deal to wait until May but she still felt like she was being watched and she wanted to know why.

"Are you ready dear?" Miss Sarlo inhaled deeply before closing her eyes. Claire did the same and waited for her to be catapulted into another memory. They waited for what seemed like forever until finally something happened.

_"Quil are you always with me?" Young Claire asked on her fathers couch as Pocahontas played in the background. Adult Claire stood in the kitchen and looked at the mess that was everywhere. Was anything ever clean here? _

_"What do you mean?" Quil asked as he looked up from his chip bag. He sat on the floor with a sleeping Ben on his lap. He was babysitting while Maxwell and Mary took Sarah to a parent teacher conference. _

_"Why are you always here? Why are you the babysitter now and not Emily?" Claire asked as she took a sip out of her apple juice box. She knew her mother wasn't a fan of Quil but Maxwell liked him and kept trying to fight for him to be around. _

_"Oh, because I love you," Quil shrugged like it was the simplest answer he ever had to give. Quil loved Claire more than steak night at Emily's house. Quil needed Claire more than he needed air. _

_"But...why are you always here?" Claire asked again with much more volume. Quil looked at her now with concern. Why was she acting like this?_

_"Claire, what's going on?" Quil paused the movie and sat his chips down. He gave Claire his full attention now. _

_"Mommy doesn't like you. She says that you're weird and that you shouldn't hang around a kid so much. Daddy loves you though and I love you," Claire got up and went over to stand in front of him now. She had tears in her eyes which broke his heart. _

_"Sam is going to kill me for this but he never obeyed me not to tell you...Claire you've heard of the legends? The wolves? The wolves...special person?" Quil knew he had to lower what he was talking about so a child would understand. _

_"The wolves who protect us and the special person is like...tied to that wolf...right?" Claire's little eyebrows were pulled together. Complete concentration on her face. Quil chuckled and reached out a thumb to smooth her face back out. Older Claire crept closer to hear better as Quil leaned in and whispered in the child's ear. _

_"I am a wolf and you are my special person," Quil whispered in the girls ear before pulling back and placing a finger on his lips telling her it was a secret. Claire quickly acted liked like she was zipping her lips and throwing away the eye. _

_"So that's why I love you and I'm around so much. I protect you, I'm made to protect you," Quils eyes were so kind they made adult Claire almost melt. Before anything else could happen though the front door opened and Mary stood there with her hands on her hips. Obviously not happy with how close Quil was to her youngest daughter. She could care less that Ben was asleep on his lap. _

_"We're back so time for you to go Quail," Mary purposely got his name wrong to toy with him. Quil winked at Claire before Claire went to go greet her parents who were now both inside. Maxwell gave a kind apologetic look that made Claire wish she tried harder to get to know him when she was old enough. _

"That's all for today sweetheart," Miss Sarlo patted Claire's hands before breaking their connection. Claire kept her eyes closed as she cradled her head in her hands. All the new information was hurting her. She was racking her brain trying to remember the legends but couldn't. What were they?

"Miss Sarlo, do you have anything about the legends? I think that would help me," Claire asked before watching the old lady stand out of her chair and run her hands along with walls until she reached a bookcase by a desk. What happened at that desk since the old woman was blind, Claire wasn't sure. Miss Sarlo felt around for a moment before pulling down a brown leather book. It was worn out and old with no writing on it.

"These are the legends. Maybe these will help soothe your mind," Miss Sarlo handed it to her before pointing to the door for Claire to go. Claire believed that the memory unblocking took a lot of energy from her too. She left with only a simple goodbye before heading home. It was bit chillier then normal tonight but thankfully no rain. Claire held the book close to her chest as she started down the main road to her house. It was only about a two mile walk but the something felt strange. Normally she didn't mind walking or running in the dark but something was off. The air was still. No animals made noise in the woods next to her. It felt like everything was frozen. Claire kept moving though, she needed to get home and open this book. When she had about a mile left she heard something snap in the tree line next to her. She stopped for only a spilt second before picking up her pace. Why didn't she just get Emily to drop her off? Why hide the fact that she was going to the woman Emily recommended? Another snap and this time Claire stopped. She listened until another snap went off directly behind her. Claire whirled around to look behind her when she saw the same red eyes as before. This time though the person was close enough she could see what it looked like.

She was beautiful. The woman was undeniably stunning. Pale skin that looked like stone. Red eyes that looked like rubies. Long blonde hair that looked like something out of a Disney movie. She wore a rain coat that was too big for her, the same one from the other day but underneath was a pair of tight pants and a black shirt. The woman was gorgeous and scary. Claire took a step back, she tried to look away but couldn't.

"I thought I'd see you again but it's very hard to get you alone when all of you're friends are mutts," the woman spoke beautifully, it sounded like music even if Claire thought she was just insulted. Claire opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" The woman laughed as she watched Claire open her mouth again. No sound was coming out. Claire was trying her best but nothing. No words or screams escaped even though she was inside her mind. Claire began to panic. She held the book tighter before backing up more. What was going on?

"I do love this little game of cat and mouse...so run mouse," the woman gave a wicked smile before Claire took off into the woods. She knew the woods now like the back hand. Claire didn't have to look behind her to know the woman was following. She knew she was. All Claire could do was hold the book right, pay attention to the trails below her feet and run. Claire tried to scream again but nothing came out.

"No sound will come out dear. It's a great gift to have...to silence your prey," the woman let out a laugh. It sounded like she was right her next to Claire. She kept moving though. She would not be caught. She would not be killed. Then she heard the growls. The same growls as before. Claire stopped knowing what was to come next.

"Oh, come on!" The woman was right in front of Claire now. She was right, the woman was right next to her the whole time. Claire opened her mouth again and finally a scream escaped. The growls intensified.

"Claire!" Quil was the one coming out of the woods this time in only shorts to rescue her. He pulled her behind him quickly and stared down the woman in front. He would not let anything happen to her, not if his life depended on it.

"Until next time," the woman laughed before taking off. The growls around them hidden in the woods turned into howls and heavy paws could be heard.

"Claire, are you okay?" Quil turned and asked finally when no other sounds could be heard in the woods except an owl. Claire just stared straight ahead at where the woman was. What was going on?


	16. 16

"Claire I need you to calm down," Quil kept saying but Claire was not listening. Instead she was hyperventilating in the middle of the woods clinging to a book. She was frantically looking all over for the woman who was chasing her but now was not. She was listening everywhere for the growls.

"Claire!" Quil shouted this time and gently shook her. He hadn't seen her scared like this in a long time. Claire finally met his eyes and words started spilling out of her mouth.

"Emily told me to go see this lady in town to help some with my restless nights and she's been unblocking my memories but now I have way more questions then I ever wanted! What is happening? Who was that? Why were her eyes red? Why is she chasing me? Am I going to die?" Claire was now shouting until Quil places a gentle hand over her mouth. Claire stares wide eyed for a moment before quieting down. His eyes were the most comforting things to her.

"Claire, just calm down. We can talk about all of this but right now we need to go. Get on my back," Quil turned around for Claire to jump on but she didn't. After another minute of waiting Quil sighed before turning and swooping her up. Claire held onto the book tighter. They walked through the woods quietly and quickly until they arrived back at her house. Once they were inside they heard the music blaring again and knew Ben was once again too busy to focus on who was in the house.

"Claire, go change into warm clothes then we will talk," Quil was trying not to sound like a babysitter but the words came out that way. Claire didn't argue though. She went to her room and laid the book on her bed before shutting the door. She stripped out of the wet clothes and pulled on sweatpants and a tank top. She grabbed a fleece blanket from the closet and wrapped it around herself before grabbing the book again. She would not let the thing out of her sight.

"I need you to talk now Quil. No more hiding. No more secrets. Things are piecing together in my mind but I think you need to fill them in," Claire sat the book on the coffee table. Quil was on the other side of the couch so only the table was in between them. Quil was trying not to stare at the exposed skin Claire was showing off and instead focus on how everything could potentially go to hell after this conversation.

"I need you to let me talk all the way through until the end. Then you can ask questions," Quil was trying to remain calm now as he rubbed his sweaty plams on the couch. Claire nodded though and moved to get comfy on the couch. Quil listened again for the music blaring and Ben moving around in his room.

"You obviously don't remember the tribes legends because you have the book in front of us but there is a legend that says that some men from the tribe are protectors, shapeshifters, wolves. I am one of those men. Sam, Jacob, Seth, Brady, Collin, Paul, Embry, and Leah are all apart of the pack. We also use to have Jared but he doesn't come around so much now that he has kids and stopped shifting. I was sixteen when this first happened and I haven't stopped since. I probably won't for the next few years either not until... Anyways, we were all over Emily's house one afternoon after a patrol when Emily told us you and your siblings were also there. I pulled the short straw and had to sit with you in the backyard. Now, believe me when I say no sixteen year old usually wanted to play with a three year old but Claire when we locked eyes... There is something in the legends that talk about imprinting. Imprinting is what a wolf does when they meet their soulmate, to put it simply. But imprinting is whatever the other person wants. A friend, a babysitter, a lover, a brother, a no one," Quil looked up from the floor quickly to see Claire staring at him calming but the white knuckle grip on the blanket said otherwise. He continued anyways.

"I imprinted on you that day in the backyard and when everyone realized they first freaked until they remembered that imprinting can be anything that other person needs. At the time you needed a friend and a babysitter so I became that. I babysat for your parents whenever they needed. Embry also babysat when I couldn't. We played games and dug in the dirt and watched movies. We were best friends and then after a year your mother took you," Quil paused again and reached across to loosen up her grip some. He needed her to stay open minded and clear headed like she was before as a child.

"Now, the woman that you saw in the parking lot and that followed you tonight...she's apart of another legend. The cold ones. Vampires. She is a vampire and not the good kind that we've met before. She is a killer and for some reason she's after you. It's why I've been with you everyday since she first showed up. Tonight though we had to have a meeting with the council so none of us were out in the woods and she took her shot. Luckily, I got a gut feeling something was wrong and we came looking," Quil finally sat back and waited. He watched as she stared at him but it's like she wasn't there. It's like her mind was somewhere else.

_"Why do you always have to run into the woods?" Claire asked one day when Quil was pushing her on a little swing set Embry had built for her. _

_"It's my job," Quil shrugged. He was use to Claire asking random questions so this was nothing new. _

_"Does it have to do with being a wolf?" Claire lowered her voice this time. She caught on that when it's low enough only him and the other boys could hear. _

_"It does. We protect you from red eyes," Quil leaned down to whisper into her ear and let the wind carry his words away. _

"We protect you from red eyes," Claire finally mumbled snapping back with her head cocked. She met Quils eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Why is she after me?" Claire asked while leaning forward. Quil did the same until their faces were only inches apart. She remembered Ben was still home.

"We don't know yet. Everytime we almost have her she escapes. Either myself or Embry will be with you at all times until she's caught," Quil realized his mistake after he said that last sentence. Claire didn't need a babysitter anymore.

"No, no you will not. I'm going to carry on my daily activities like nothing ever happened. You guys just be close by in case," Claire knew she would feel safer with Quil around but she wouldn't admit that. She wouldn't be babysat.

"But what if we don't get to you in time because we're just close by?" Quil was now getting angry. He wanted to keep her safe. He needed to keep her safe.

"I know you'll get to me in time Quil. Remember...I'm your special person," Claire said the exact words he used from the memory Miss Sarlo showed her. She stood up and grabbed her book but left the blanket for him to use because she knew he wasn't going home after what just happened. Once in her room she sat on her bed with the book open and a notebook scribbling notes about the legends. She believed everything Quil said mainly because of the memories she had been having. She knew all the words he spoke were true whether she liked it or not. But she also needed to read more into them instead of taking the water down version.

"Knock knock, um why is Quil asleep on the couch?" Ben asked as he opened the door with dried paint all over his face and hands.

"His house is getting debugged," Claire made up a lie quickly before shrugging. Ben just nodded and shrugged back before shutting the door. She heard the shower cut on so she knew the loud music was done for the night. Claire got up quietly and grabbed an extra pillow off her bed before creeping into the living room.

"I'm awake still," Quil whispered as she laid the pillow next to him. He took it and placed it under his head, he forced himself not to inhale her scent.

"Thank you for being honest, that's all I ever wanted," Claire stared down at the man who still had his eyes closed.

"Thank you for not running away, I couldn't bare to lose you again," Quil whispered low enough to where she almost missed it. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Goodnight Quil," Claire finally said before walking back to her room and shutting the door. She moved all of the notes and book off the bed for the night before grabbing her stuffed wolf and curling up. She still hadn't received a memory of the stuffed animal but she had a feeling it came from Quil.


	17. 17

**Hello! I hope you all have been okay and staying home and staying safe. Review, follow, favorite. Thank you as always. **

"What do you want to do today? Think we can get away from your bodyguard?" Ben crept into Claire's room early Sunday morning. For the past few days Quil has been sleeping on the couch, the vampire escaped them again and he wasn't taking another chance for her to corner Claire. During the day he had patrol so Embry or Seth hung around the bakery, annoying both Emily and Claire. At night time Quil would come and make camp in the living room. Claire only made a fuss once when she wanted to go for a run by herself and Quil insisted on coming, thankfully she had Leahs number and called her instead. Leah was more willing to hang around Claire now that she knew the secret. It allowed her to be more of herself.

"You already ready?" Claire whispered as she swung herself out of bed and grabbed a hoodie from her floor. She really needed to clean her room again.

"Yeah, where you want to go?" Ben whispered back as he caught on to what they were doing. He came into the room and gently shut it before following Claire over to the window. She lifted it up as slowly and as quietly as she could before tossin her shoes down below to the ground. Ben took off his shoes and did the same. Then Ben went first out the window, sliding himself quietly down until his feet touched the cold ground. Next was Claire who landed on the ground without a thud. They both quickly put their shoes before creeping away from the house. Claire knew Quil would wake in a panic when he found out they were gone but she also knew at least one of the wolves was currently in the woods watching.

"Where to?" Ben asked normally when they were out of hearing range of the house.

"The beach?" Claire asked before taking off running. Ben laughed and followed right behind her. They both could use a good cold swim to clear their minds. Ben has been stressed over work. He had finally finished the new series he was working on and it was due to ship out to Spain tomorrow morning first thing. Claire was still worrying about the psycho vampire who wanted her for some reason but she was also tired of being babysat. As much as she loved the new found time with Quil she also hated it. She hated it because it's what her mother did her entire life. She couldn't leave the house without a babysitter. She couldn't make dinner without eyes on her back. She couldn't work without a babysitter to report back.

"Are we close?" Ben asked as he slowed down to look around. He didn't remember the woods like Claire. He hasn't taken the time to learn every inch of it like she had.

"Yes, start stripping," Claire called back behind her as she yanked off her hoodie. Once she caught sight of the opening for the cliffs she started pulling off her shoes then eventually pulled down her pants and kicked them to the side. Ben was struggling to keep up but he was making do. Once they were in the clearing they didn't stop. They both ran full speed ahead off the cliff and made wolf howls the whole way down. Once they hit the water though they both stayed submerged in it as long as they could. Claire soaking in the freezing waters that made her feel alive and Ben letting the water tug him whatever way it wanted. Both felt free. Soon they were running out of oxygen and started towards the top.

"Claire!" Ben shouted when he didn't see her. He started to feel anxious like maybe this was a bad idea. He thought back to a few years early when she ate an entire bottle of pills.

"I'm over here," Claire called out from behind him, waving her arms. She wouldn't scare him again. She wouldn't cause him that pain of being the one to find her again.

"Swim closer to shore, then we can float!" Ben yelled over the waves that were coming to push him back. Claire didn't answer back though, she had already started that way. They both swam silently until they were in a more quiet calmer place near the shore. Once there they both floated on their backs holding hands so they didn't get separated.

"Why is Quil hanging around so much anyways?" Ben asked before exhaling our loud so his breath looked like smoke above him.

"Oh, renovations at his house," Claire said the lie easily because she wasn't having to look directly at her brothers face. She couldn't tell him the truth because she still barely believed it and she's been living it.

"So why not crash at someone else's house? He's too long for the couch," Ben sounded concerned about how Quil was sleeping. He didn't know or remember much about the man but he knew he cared for his sister.

"I don't know. You gotta ask him that," Claire leaned her head farther back in the water letting the water completely cover her ears. She could hear nothing but the ocean under them. She stayed like that for a few minutes before she started hearing yelling.

"Claire! Ben! What do you think your doing? It's too cold to be in the water still! It's only February!" Quil shouted from the beach as he dropped all the clothes he collected on top of the cliff. He marched towards the water with Leah and Embry both following behind.

"Leave them alone Quil! Let Claire live a little!" Leah shouted as she tried to tug his arm to slow him down. Embry quickly got in front.

"Dude, just go. Leah and I can handle it. Go now before you ruin things," Embry pleaded while trying to block Quil. Claire and Ben though were trying to help each other out of the water in a hurry but kept slipping and falling.

"Both of you are in so much trouble! Especially you Claire!" Quil shouted while trying to push Embry out the way.

"Calm down Quil, we just needed a break from our lives," Ben shrugged once he had his feet on the sand. Claire on the other hand stood behind him in fear of the trouble she was in. She knew Quil would wake in a panic but not like this. This was a new anger she wasn't use to seeing.

"Quil, you need to go now," Leah tried again to pull him back but he was on a mission. Finally they were all in front of the two soaked siblings. Everything was silent until Claire finally spoke.

"We just wanted to relax," Claire was trying to stay calm. She knew if she were to get angry then it would just hurt Quil.

"While your being s...your being stupid! It's freezing out still and the water isn't even close enough to being ready to swim in! You're going to get sick," Quil was shouting but holding back on what he was really worried about. He was worried that the vampire would have found them before he did. He knew neither would get sick from this. They never did. But he knew the vampire was still just waiting for her opening.

"I'm an adult! I can do as I please!" Claire was feeling her anger raise now as Quil acted like a parent she didn't need.

"Yeah well you doing that has caused nothing but trouble!" Quil was more worried for her then angry but it wasn't showing like that.

"I think everyone just needs to calm down. We just went for a swim. No one died," Ben didn't understand the dangerousness of the situation. He thought Quil was just mad about the temperature and them sneaking out. He didn't know about the vampire or the wolves. He didn't even remember the legends himself.

"No one died," Quil scoffed while glaring at Claire. She had purposely been stupid just to get some freedom.

"Come on let's get you warm," Leah stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Claire while Embry stepped forward and did the same for Ben. Ben took pleasure in the touch as he was led to the pile of clothes that were dropped on the beach by Quil.

"This was so stupid," Quil was still on a roll though. Claire slipped into her hoodie and sweatpants that were now sandy. She pulled the hood up to cover up her buzzcut to add some extra warmth.

"And Quil it's stupid to have you sleeping on the couch so go ahead and find another place for now," Claire glared hard at him when she turned around. She knew what her words meant. For him to sleep outside if he was still going to babysit her but for now she didn't want to see him.

"I'll crash on the couch," Leah stepped forward quickly in between the two. She hated being the buffer but she felt bad for her little cousin getting stuck with Quil as an imprint.

"Your house being renovated too?" Ben asked as he took a Newport out and lit it up. He was confused by a lot that was going on but he was use to that. He never really paid attention, just enough to get him by.

"Yeah, the guys and I rent out a house together so we're all put out," Leah shrugged as she stared Quil down. She was daring him to talk back. But he didn't. Instead he just gave Claire a long miserable look before sulking towards the woods. Claire felt a jab in her heart momentarily before taking the cigarette that was being held out to her and taking her own drag from it. She wanted to cry as she watched him fade into the darkness of the woods.

"I'll follow," Embry nodded at everyone before taking off. Two howls broke into the air and before Ben could question what that was Leah cut in.

"So, show me to my new bed for the week," Leah wiggled her eyebrows at the twins before wrapping her arms around both of their shoulders and leading them back towards their house.


	18. 18

**My state I live in has issued a shelter in place so expect many chapters on all my stories. Please stay safe and inside if you can. I appreciate you all reading this and loving it like I do. Review, favorite, follow. Thank you.**

**Contact**** me if you want to talk about everything happening. I also am stuck inside with kids going crazy. Snapchat - imnotyourhooker or instagram - littlerainbowfish **

_Quil you need to just suck it up. She's not a child anymore. She's twenty one. -Embry _

Quil was furious and upset about what happened on the beach that morning. So upset that he hadn't stopped running all day and it was near midnight now. Embry and Seth were now running their patrol with Quil beside them.

_She acts like a child though! Jumping off cliffs, swimming in freezing water, meeting Miss Sarlo, sneaking out the house! -Quil_

He knew he was probably overreacting but he was also just had his spot on the couch taken by Leah. He was bitter to say the least. Claire was his imprint.

_Right, your imprint. Not your child. She is an adult now Quil and you have to remember that. -Embry _

Quil let out what sounded like a sigh before skidding to a halt. He stopped and looked up at the clear winter sky. It was calling for snow again and he was secretly hoping to make snow angels again with Claire. He began to feel bad about running all day instead of trying to patch things up.

_I think you just need to apologize. -Seth_

Seth was running the border of La Push and Forks when he caught the scent. The vampires scent. He let out a howl signaling the others.

_Shit. Who is going to watch Claire? -Quil_

He took off to where Seth was running. He was following the fresh scent. They all knew Leah was still at the house with Claire but once she heard the howl would she think it was clear to come out?

_Same bitch as before? -Paul_

Paul was excited to try and take this leech out again. He was tired of her slipping away. He was also tired of the same nasty scent over and over.

_Same one? -Sam_

Sam was trying to catch up with the others now. They were all headed towards the line between towns and were hoping to catch her before she got into town or neighborhoods.

_Is she staying on the line for an easier get away? -Leah_

Leah had made sure Claire and Ben were both sound asleep before making an exit. She had gotten them both full of liquor to make sure they slept soundly for the night. She wasn't going to miss this action though.

_Leah! Who is watching Claire? -Quil_

Quil was counting all the wolves in his mind and he knew three were still missing but maybe they just hadn't heard the call yet. Or caught the scent themselves.

_No one. She's fine. Sound asleep. Let's just catch this bitch! -Leah_

They all took off harder except for Quil. He was slowing down and getting distracted. He wanted nothing more then to go and make sure his imprint was okay.

_No Quil, let's just go get the leech. -Sam _

He pulled out the alpha voice so Quil had no choice but to go. They all followed the scent until finally they could see glimpses of the vampire running. They could hear her laughing. She was taunting them. But then she made a hard right. All wolves turned to follow but lost sight again. They followed the scent and realized exactly where she was going.

Claire's house.

_Not on my watch. -Quil_

Quil moves quicker and soon passes the others. Seth, Sam and him were all neck to neck running. They would not let her get Claire. They would not let her get away.

She was as good as dead.

Finally though Quil passed Seth and Sam and was in front. He was directly behind the vampire and once he saw a good log to leap from he did so. He landed on the vampires back and pinned her down. This was the closest they had ever been to her. Sam phased out and stood back as the rest circled her and Quil.

"Who are you?" Sam asked as he stared at the vampire that wasn't struggling. She was just laying still.

"My name is Ada," her voice was like a song. Beautiful and almost hypnotizing.

"What do you want with Claire?" Sam asked as Quil pushed her harder into the ground.

_Don't break her yet, we do need answers idiot. -Embry_

Quil told himself to wait until the signal. Once Sam gave the okay then he would rip her head off. He would do it with a smile on his face for stalking his Claire.

"Claire?" Ada answered with a smirk on her face. She knew the wolf on her back had a tie to Claire. She knew it killed him to not kill her yet so she was going to drag this on.

"Don't play games with us," Sam nodded at Paul who grabbed her left arm and tore it out of socket. The other wolves growled in delight. Ada didn't scream though. She didn't even flinch. She knew she had played the game a bit too close tonight so being caught was inevitable.

"Oh, right, Claire. Her blood smells delicious," Ada sounded nonchalant as she tried to shrug under Quil but couldn't. He had her pinned so tight to the earth that her body was basically sinking into the dirt.

"Does anyone else know?" Sam asked as he watched his pack move closer. They were all eager to tear in to her.

"Know about Claire? Oh yes, my mate," Ada chuckled before having her right arm torn off. Leah tossed it behind her moving closer to get in the vampires face.

"Down doggy or no more information," Ada blinked innocently as she watched Leah snort and take a few steps back.

"Who is your mate?" Sam asked as he held up his hands. He needed as much information as possible before they killed her. They needed to protect Claire.

"His name is Klaus," Ada was only giving simple answers. Just enough to prolong the killings but just vague enough to not give them any real important information.

"Anymore information then that?" Sam asked as he lowered his hands and watched his pack begin to circle. They were all done and ready.

"Tell Claire I said hello," Ada smiled wickedly before closing her eyes. The pack all jumped and started tearing her apart. Quil got the honor of ripping her head off. Once all was said and done Sam lit the fire as the others howled. It was over. Claire was safe.

_Go tell her. But hey, I'm still sleeping on the couch. You lost that spot. -Leah_

Quil didn't have to argue back to know it was the right thing to do now. He took off towards the house in hopes of Claire just accepting the apology.

* * *

"Claire, Claire wake up," Quil gently shook a snoring Claire. She was laying on top of her blanket wearing only a pair of black silk shorts and a matching top. She looked beautiful despite the drool coming out of her mouth. Quil shook Claire again before she finally stared to stir.

"Go away," Claire pushed the air before rolling onto her side. She had goosebumps on her skin which told Quil she was cold.

"Claire, I need you to get up," Quil ran a hand over her bare arm as lightly as possible. He remembered the more you bothered her the easier it was to wake her. He tickled the crook of her elbow before he drummed his fingers on her scalp. He loved the feeling of her short hair under his fingers. It was a reminder on how she was getting to be herself now.

"Go away dammit," Claire now shot you and went to shove the person bugging her but hands caught hers. Quil held her steady as Claire slowly adjusted to seeing in the dark room around her.

"We just need to talk," Quil whispered remembering Ben was still in the house across the hall. He also knew Leah would probably be eavesdropping for the others somewhere.

"About what?" Claire was still slurring her words as she sat back on her bed making room for Quil to sit. Quil sat gently on the edge of her bed. Touching was still foreign to them minus the occasional hug or fist bump.

"About earlier. I'm sorry. You aren't a child anymore and I shouldn't be so...worrisome all the time," Quil was watching Claire as she stared at her ceiling. Claire was watching the ceiling spin though.

"You're right. I'm not a child anymore Quil," Claire shook her head and felt the wall behind her rub.

"I promise I'll try harder to let you be you, cliff diving and all," Quil would make her promise later about no funny business but for now he could just agree to this.

"And no more sleeping on the couch?" Claire asked as she stared dead into his eyes. Or what at least she thought were his eyes.

"No more sleeping on the couch...because we caught her tonight," Quil had a smug smile on his face. He was proud to have caught and kill the bitch.

"She's gone?" Claire now sat up straight and held her breath.

"She's gone," Quil confirmed before placing a hand on top of hers.


	19. 19

**I hope everyone is doing okay. This is day 17 of not working and day 5 of real lockdown in my state. Stay safe and healthy. I have other stories if you want to check them out, keep yourself occupied. Review, follow, favorite. Thank you. **

"Why are you always here?" Ben asked one Sunday morning in March. He had just woken up to see Quil outside on a ladder cleaning the gutters, gutters that were already cleaned two weeks ago. Ben stood in the driveway with a robe wrapped around him while rubbing his sleepy face.

"I'm just helping out," Quil shrugged as he threw a few leaves down. The gutters were basically clean and he knew that but he had an urge to be around Claire today. He had made sure Leah or Embry was still around her when she did errands or ran just incase the mate of Ada came but Claire didn't know about that yet. Quil knew he was digging himself in a hole with hiding it but he also knew it would scare her.

"Maybe at first but now I don't think so. What's going on my man?" Ben asked while digging out his Newport's from his robes pocket. He finally found them and lit one up. Nothing was better then the first smoke of the day.

"I...I don't know. This place feels like home to me so I come here a lot," Quil wasn't lying but he also wasn't telling the complete truth.

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with a certain sister of mine?" Ben winked when Quil blushed and looked at him with wide eyes. He hadn't been called out about Claire in years so this was new especially coming from Ben. "Don't give me that look! I know all my friend so why don't you come inside for some breakfast and we'll talk. Claire already snuck out her window for a run," Ben just shrugged and let out a chuckle before turning to go back inside. Quil instantly panicked but instead of running off into the woods to find her himself he sent a quick text to Seth who was also off today to go and run with her. He was trying to not be overbearing.

"Coffee and toast okay? Claire is the cook while I just drink," Ben laughed again. Quil noticed whatever Ben said or did he found funny. Like life was just this huge joke or comedy show.

"Sure," Quil was awkward as he slid into his normal spot at the counter. He watched as Ben moved around the kitchen turning on the coffee maker and putting bread into the toaster. He pulled out butter from the fridge along with milk.

"Sugar and milk for the coffee? How does dear Claire make it for you?" Ben laughed again. Quil began questioning how Ben was treated while growing up. If Claire was treated like she was worthless and Sarah was treated like she was perfect then where did Ben fit in?

"She...she puts two scoops of sugar and a little milk," Quil never really thought about how his and her relationship was growing until now.

"So...Claire...you like her and it's obvious. Like painfully obvious. You are over all the time. You help clean around here like you live here too and you fix things that sometimes don't need it. I'm not expert but I know the water heater was just fine but it's acting a bit funny now since you pretended to fix it," Ben gave a small smile as he sat a steaming mug in front is Quil with buttered toast.

"Is it that obvious? Does she know?" Quil asked as he began munching on his food. He knew he made up a lot of excuses to come over but he didn't know his feelings showed that much.

"I don't think so. You two do have some special bond though," Ben shrugged as he added some baileys Irish cream into his coffee.

"She means a lot to me," Quil said truthfully as he chugged his coffee. He was starting to sweat from the nerves.

"Ask her out then," Ben rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And Quil had to admit it was. Claire already knew about everything. The vampires, him being a wolf shapeshifter and him imprinting on her. What harm could be done? Oh, yeah. She could say no and that she only wanted to be friends forever. But then again at least she would be in his life.

"I don't think I could do that," Quil shook his head finally. He wasn't sure if he was even suppose to be talking to Ben like this. Claire told him earlier that he remembered Quil being the same as he was now also, Ben just didn't push like Claire did.

"You totally could. Just ask her to go to dinner or a movie. Something simple that could be played off as a friends thing just in case," Ben clicked his tongue before placing his dishes in the sink.

"Isn't that all cliché though?" Quil was doubting everything about himself right now. He was never really insecure. Even as a teenager he was always cocky with the boys even though he had no experience in any field. Once he imprinted though it sealed the cockiness though because he knew he would have someone later down the road so there was no point in looking. He found his perfect match. But now he was nervous and anxious about everything with Claire.

"Nope plus Claire has never been on a date so she won't think much of it. Just do it man or you'll regret it," Ben sung the last part as he skipped down the hallway and into the bathroom for his morning shower. Before Quil could get any more thoughts in the door swung open and two arguing voices came inside.

"Go away Seth. I was doing just fine without a partner today," Claire rolled her eyes as she stomped inside and took off her muddy sneakers. She tossed them in the kitchen sink so they wouldn't get anything dirty.

"I just wanted to take a run and you assumed I wanted to run with you," Seth sounded like a child when he argued. He always had and probably always will.

"Lies. I know this has something to do with you but I just can't prove it," Claire now pointed a finger at Quil before going to get two glasses for water.

"Want to go out for dinner?" Quil realized his mouth just shouted out the topic on his mind instead of coming up with a lie or just telling the truth. Claire turned around at the sink with two full glasses before scrunching her face up. Did he just ask her out? She handed a glass to Seth who was now looking extremely awkward and embarrassed for Quil.

"What?" Claire finally asked once she was done chugging her water. His words kept repeating in her mind. _Want to go out for dinner? _Was that a date? As friends or more? What were they anyway? Claire was finally beginning to question everything about Quil and her.

"I'm gonna go," Seth announced but neither paid him any attention. They instead just stared at each other with tense looks.

"As a date?" Claire finally asked when the front door closed. She suddenly felt self conscious. She was dripping sweat from her run. She was wearing a hoodie too big and old leggings with holes in them. She had no makeup on and her hair was started to grow back all over the place with tiny curls at the end. She was debating whether or not to shave it again or let it grow back.

"Or as friends. Whatever you want it to be," Quil tried to sound smooth but he could tell the answer came out shaky. His hands were sweating and he hated that Ben made him think he had to do this now.

"I've been craving sushi," Claire told him as she turned away to put the rest of the dishes that were on the counter in the sink. She needed to do anything but look at him.

"I've never had sushi. We can do sushi," Quil knew his eagerness was now peaking through his voice.

"You'll probably like it. I know a place in Seattle we can go but you gotta look nice," Claire was still avoiding looking at the man. She had never been asked out before even as a friend. Let alone someone that the legends say she's meant to be with. This was new territory for her.

"How about next Saturday night then? So you don't have to worry about rushing for work the next day. I'll make a reservation," Quil jumped up and bumped his knee on the counter. He blushed and headed to the door quickly so Claire wouldn't see.

"Saturday would work Quil," Claire loved saying his name. It felt right on her tongue. She watched as he left without another word though. She knew he was nervous like she was.


	20. 20

**I hope everyone is doing okay out there. I have other stories also to keep you occupied. Review, favorite, follow. Thank you all. **

"Ben, I need help," Claire asked as she threw the third outfit she's tried on to the ground. She was getting frustrated that she was taking this much time to pick an outfit just to go to dinner with Quil. It was just Quil.

"With what?" Ben asked as he came in the room holding a glass of orange juice that Claire knew held vodka too. Ben drank like their father did but their dad never made it obvious like Ben did. "Oh right, right, your date is tonight," Ben chuckled to himself before coming into the room more to inspect. He picked up a pair of black jeans but tossed them aside. He picked up a low cut pink tank top but also tossed that.

"It's just dinner with Quil," Claire knew her voice said different though.

"What about the navy dress in the closet?" Ben asked before standing up and sitting next to his sister on the bed.

"The navy dress...my maid of honor dress for Sarah's wedding?" Claire was confused about why that dress. It was cute and fit her perfectly, of course it would because Sarah wouldn't haven't anything less. Her wedding was in a month though and Claire was worried about ruining it or not fitting in it now that's she's gained some weight.

"Just wear it," Ben rolled his eyes before pulling the dress out of the closet himself and tossing it at her. He also grabbed a pair of black heels and a black leather jacket to match.

"It's a little much for dinner isn't it?" Claire was now rubbing her hair regretting not touching it up before her shower earlier. It's about an inch long now with some curls to it, it was definitely wild looking.

"It's perfect for dinner with Quil," Ben reassuranced his sister before leaving the room and letting her finish getting ready. Claire sighed and took off her robe. She pulled the dress off the hanger and slid it on. It rested right above her knee. It was low in the front and back. She pulled on her heels, she took a second to stare at her feet that were now healed minus some scars. She pulled on her jacket before checking her full length mirror, she had to admit she looked decent. She went to the bathroom to put on some light makeup. If this was a date then she was going to go all out and impress. Even if it was just Quil. She put on some eyeliner and mascara to make her eyes seem bigger. She put on a nude lipstick that matched her skin tone perfectly. She put a little blush on her cheek s and a little highlighter on her cheek bones.

"He just pulled up," Ben shouted through the house making Claire jump.

"Shit, she muttered before pulling on the earrings and bracelet that she took off to shower. She also grabbed a simple silver chain necklace to add to the look. She sighed when she saw herself fully. She looked as good as she was ever going to.

"Come on in, she's just about done. Girls ya know," Ben could be heard opening the front door. Claire didn't have to be looking at him to tell that he just rolled his eyes with a huge smile on his face.

"It's just Quil, it's just Quil, it's just...Quil," Claire turned to leave the bathroom finally but stopped when she saw him standing in front of her in the hallway with a single daisy. He held it out like a child would hold his prized possession out to show off.

"Thank you," Claire took the flower being careful not to touch hands with him. It would make her nerves worse. She was kicking her ass for agreeing to this. She walked into her tornado of a room and placed the flower on her dresser. She grabbed her purse off her bed and gave Quil one nod.

"Your room looks like girl vomit," Quil mentioned as he shut the door and followed her down the hallway.

"Compared to what? Boy vomit? What would that be like...dirty socks, cum rags and old pizza boxes?" Claire shrugged and felt her sarcasm dripping heavy before she could stop it. How could the legends have tied these two together she'll never know.

"Now, don't be late you two and no hanky panky," Ben changed his voice until he sounded like an old man. He even bent down for the part and shook his finger at the couple. Claire rolled her eyes but Quil laughed. He needed the joke right now to ease his nerves.

"Yes sir, I'll have her home before midnight," Quil opened the front door for Claire and gave a wave to Ben. Ben was already surfing through movies to watch for the night, he was excited for a night alone to binge a new K-drama.

"You look beautiful," Quil finally worked up the nerve when they were about halfway to Seattle. They hadn't talked much other then when they asked about each other's day.

"Thank you. I'm suppose to wear this at Sarah's wedding next month," Claire played with the ends of her dress. It was a bit snug but it still fit and for that she was thankful for. She would have to lose weight though to make sure it was perfect for the wedding.

"That's next month? Do you like the guy?" Quil had forgot all about Sarah for the most part. Sarah never really liked Quil and Quil never got to spend much time with Sarah. He did remember though that she was just naturally perfect at everything and was a bit of a snob.

"He's...perfect? I don't know but he doesn't seem to really want to get married. I think it might be for looks or money from his family," Claire shrugged. She felt bad for her sister. She wanted nothing but happiness for Sarah and she wasn't getting it with the douhebag she was with.

"No one is perfect for each other," Quil just snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Not even us? According to legend we're suppose to be," Claire got bold asking this. She knew Quil was nervous still about her running away and leaving him behind. She knew he still had things he wasn't telling her but she knew in due time he would.

"Not even us. Look, I can't promise we'll be perfect. We're going to fight and butt heads. We won't always see eye to eye. We'll say things we'll regret and hurt each other's feelings. But at the end of the day, we are tied to each other and we will try our best to get through it all together," Quil wanted nothing more to be holding her as he spoke this but glances would due since he was driving.

"What are we suppose to be?" Claire asked with raised eyebrows. We're they already dating and she didn't know? We're they just brother and sister? If so was she reading tonight way wrong?

"It's all up to you. It's whatever you us to be. Like when you a child you wanted a friend or a babysitter which is completely normal and what I was suppose to be then. In your teen years you probably would have wanted me as a friend or older brother figure. As an adult...that's up to you," Quil didn't want to say the word lover. He didn't want to scare her.

"What do you want us to be?" Claire asked quietly. She wasn't sure what she wanted them to be. She was happy with how they were. She was mad at herself for being so nervous to go to dinner with him. Quil was just a piece that fit in her life. He was someone she didn't have to question why he was there or what was his intentions. Quil just fit.

"I don't have much of a say, it's all in your court," Quil knew when he spoke it might have been a mistake when he saw her face drop. "But, but I will say I do like you and it is obvious but I also will always just want you happy," Quil shrugged hoping his new words helped a little. He saw Claire nod and look out the window.

"So you've never had sushi before?" Claire changed the subject and watched the city lights now go by in the window. She loved the city. She missed it. She missed the crowded walkways and the music flowing through the streets. She missed people watching and trying new foods when she could sneak it.

"No, no but I'll probably like it. I like everything," Quil laughed and patted his stomach. He has never turned down a meal.

"I'll order some classic rolls and some crazy ones too then," Claire gave a small smile before unbuckling when they pulled into a parking spot around the corner from the restaurant.

"Hey, Claire..." Quil reached out to grab her hand before she got out of the truck but stopped himself. He wasn't sure what she wanted yet and had to tread lightly to not ruin their current status.

"Yeah?" Claire turned around and blinked. Her eyes have never looked more innocent and doe like then now. Quil almost melted.

"I just wanted to say thank you for coming with me tonight for dinner," Quil whispered and swallowed thickly. She was too beautiful for words.

"You're welcome," Claire gave a small one sided smile before winking. She got out the truck before could do anymore stupid moves.

* * *

"That was absolutely delicious," Quil sat his fork down and gave a content sigh. Claire had tried to show him how to use chopsticks but he just failed using them and gave up.

"I appreciate it. It definitely filled my craving," Claire smiles as she pulled up her purse to find her wallet. Quil jumped up and held his hand over her purse though and shook his head.

"Oh no, no, no. I'm paying. This was my idea," Quil grabbed his wallet from his back pocket of his jeans. Black jeans and a pale blue button down were his nicest clothes minus his funeral suit so he went with the ladder.

"But it was my idea for sushi. Sushi is expensive. At least let me do half," Claire felt bad considering how much they ended up ordering. Quil was like a never ending pit.

"Nonsense. I'm paying. You can just pay me back by making me some cookies tomorrow," Quil winked before leaving cash on the table next to the check. He stood up and held his hand out which Claire hesitantly took. Butterflies flew like wild in her stomach.

"Where to now?" Quil asked as they checked the parking meter. They had an hour left before they really had to leave

"There's a view of the water a few blocks from here. Want to go see that?" Claire didn't want to mention that it was her favorite spot at night before of how the lights twinkled off the water.

"Come on," Quil held his hand out for her to take. He was feeling bolder as the night went on. Something about the cool night air, strangers all around and the fancy clothes was making him feel like anything could happen. They walked in silence a few blocks before Claire rolled her ankle by accidentally stepping in a crack on the pavement. She would have fallen if it wasn't for Quil grabbing her quickly.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he helped steady her. She tried to nod but she saw that her high heel no longer had its heel on.

"This was my best pair too," she laughed dryly before unbuckling the broken shoe. She undid the other before tying them together so they didn't get separated, Ben could probably use them in some project.

"Get on," Quil said as he bent down for her to climb on his back.

"No way. Let's just go back to the truck. I can walk," Claire shook her head but when she went to step away she felt a pain shoot up. She had rolled her ankle harder then she thought.

"Nope, come on. Get on and we'll go see the water," Quil was being persistent and not taking no so finally Claire had to hop on his back. They walked in silence for the last block as Claire felt the heat of his body radiate through hers. She was no longer cold.

"Here we are. Wow, this is beautiful," Quil was taken back by how many people were just walking by ignoring the view. The city lights shone on the water making the water looking like something out of this world.

"It's my favorite place in the city at night," Claire whispered as she stared at the movement in the water.

"Why?" Quil loved learning new facts about her any chance that he could.

"When I was a kid it made me think it was another world I could escape to and get away from all my troubles," Claire felt a tinge if sadness for her child self before clearing her throat. "It also just looks really cool in photos and tourists go crazy over the perfect selfie with the water," Claire laughed as she pointed out a blonde teenager trying to do just as she said.

"Now you are away from all your problems," Quil felt a ping of guilt in his guilt about still not telling her how she was still in danger.

"Yes I am," Claire sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. She could get use to this.


	21. 21

**I hope everyone is doing okay still. I've been feeling a little bit depressed since I've had to stop working and we've been put on lockdown so I'm trying my best to update normally. For those of you also reading my Amazing Grace story I'm working on the next chapter, it will be the Volturi chapter so it's taking some time to write it how I want it. Anyways, enjoy this. Stay safe and healthy. **

**Review. Favorite. Follow. **

**Thank you. **

"What do you mean you haven't told her about the mate?" Sam asked with wide eyes a few days after Quil had his first date with Claire. The date didn't end with a kiss but it did end with him being invited inside for some coffee and was allowed to sleep on the couch. He didn't want to rush their relationship so he wasn't upset about missing out on the first date kiss. He was just happy that Claire is allowing their relationship to grow into the ultimate imprint status.

"I just haven't found the right time," Quil lied as he stuffed a pancake in his mouth. He had plenty of opportunities to tell her but he hasn't. He wouldn't. He couldn't. He was terrified of how Claire would react.

"You need to! She can't keep going around in the dark now. She needs to know so she will know what signs to look for if she's alone and to understand why we've all been floating around her more," Sam was frustrated with the situation. Ada had said her mate had known about Claire which meant there was a strong possibility that the mate will come to avenge Ada.

"I'll tell her. I will," Quil nodded hard before taking his plate to the kitchen sink. Emily was already at work with Claire along with Seth who sat in the woods doing whatever he did while watching Claire work.

"You have by Sunday Quil," Sam stood up and walked out the kitchen and down into his room. Sunday. Quil had until Sunday. That only gave him four days to muster up the courage. Quil sighed and put his hands over his face. He didn't think imprinting would be this hard. Not that he missed all the hard parts of Claire growing up. Quil finally walked out of the house and into the woods. He decided to go and sit with Seth for the day and talk to him. The kid still had plenty of good advice when it came to love. Seth never imprinted but he always wanted to. He was a hopeless romantic and was holding out for his perfect match. He was a good kid.

"Hey man, what are you doing?" Seth asked from the patch of moss he was laying on. He was tossing a tiny bean filled ball into the air.

"Sam told me I had to tell her by Sunday," Quil knew he was sulking but he had a right to be. He just killed Ada. He just got his first date with Claire. Now he has to tell her she might still be getting hunted.

"It's for her safety man. Plus, I do have better things to do in my free time," Seth didn't meet the other mans eyes. He knew he was telling a lie. He had nothing better to do when he was patrolling except trying to meet every girls eyes possible.

"I'm scared she's going to run this time. She didn't leave when she found out about Ada and what we were but this...I kept this from her and she might still be in serious danger. She might leave now," Quil bit the inside of his mouth. It was a nervous tick he had always done. Claire noticed it the other night when driving to the restaurant and he was chewing on his cheek.

_"Why do you do that?" Claire asked as she stared at Quil biting the insides of his mouth. _

_"Do what?" He stopped long enough to ask before going back to it. _

_"Chewing on your cheeks. Why do you do that?" Claire was genuinely curious. Quil sparked this need inside of her to know everything about him. _

_"Oh, it's a nervous thing," Quil shrugged. He had done it since he was a kid so he never thought much of it. _

_"I pick my skin," Claire held up her fingers. Around her nails were bits of skin missing. _

_"Glad to know I'm not the only one with a tick," Quil smiles gently. He wondered when that tick started for her though and if it was another reason to hate her mother. _

"You have to. She's your imprint. Even if a fight happens she'll forgive you," Seth was always hopeful. He wanted the right thing to always happen. Quil secretly wish that he would one day met his imprint and see that it's not all rainbows and flowers.

"What if I just text it to her?" Quil asked as he pulled out his phone. His wallpaper was her dressed up for the nutcracker. He had a few from when she was a child and a few from when she was in the newspapers but that's all. He was dying for one that he was allowed to take with her acknowledgment of it.

"Do not! That's so stupid. _Hey Claire just so you know a vampire is still after you,_" Seth mimicked Quils voice and laughed at how stupid it sounded. Seth was right though. Quil put his phone back and let out a big sigh.

"I'm just going to do it tonight. I just need to get it over with," Quil finally stated but no response came back. Seth was on the ground snoring softly. Quil rolled his eyes. _Some guard dog you are_.

"Why are you here again?" Ben asked as he opened the front door to see Quil standing there with two boxes of pizza. Ben stepped aside so the man could come inside.

"I needed to talk to Claire," Quil began biting his cheeks again. His gut was twisting and he felt like he wanted to die.

"She's in the shower. Just got back from a run, you know the schedule," Ben pulled three plates down from the cabinet. He knew Quil wouldn't just show up with food and not eat some.

"I have a question to hypothetically ask," Quil looked down the hall to see steam coming out form under the bathroom door.

"If she's pregnant that's all you," Ben laughed but he knew he was giving him a hard time. He wanted to see Quil turn red which he did.

"Hypothetically speaking, if someone had been keeping something important from Claire for awhile when that person said they wouldn't do that anymore...how mad would she be?" Quil whispered once he heard the shower cut off. Ben sat a glass of water in front of Quil before grabbing two cold beers from the fridge. Quil wasn't much of a drinker, his heat burned it off so he always declined so now Ben never asked.

"Hypothetically...she would be pissed and probably stop talking to you for a bit," Ben shrugged as he opened up the first box and grabbed a slice of pizza for each plate. "But, that doesn't mean forever. Just a little bit which is better then forever...right?" Ben looked up from under his eyelashes and made eye contact quickly before returning to the task at hand when Claire started down the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" Claire asked as she sat down next to Quil on the barstools. Claire grabbed a beer and twisted the cap off.

"I'm beginning to feel unwelcome here," Quil chuckled nervously as he began stuffing his face with pizza. He needed all the comfort he could get.

"Quil had something he needed to talk to you about," Ben shrugged before grabbing his plate and drink to disappear into his room. He had a Skype meeting with a new client in thirty minutes and had to prep for it. He also knew the relationship was just starting so it was still boring. He was waiting for the juicy gossip that would come later on.

"What about?" Claire asked as she started in on her pizza. Her stomach growled in hunger since she skipped all meals today. Quil day silent for what seemed like forever before speaking finally.

"You're going to be mad," Quil finally sighed and placed his crust down. Claire grabbed another piece of pizza. She was use to Quil being weird so this wasn't new. She was used to him hiding things like she was a child still.

"Go on," Claire told him while beginning to eat again. She was over being mad at the world so now it was just time to give in.

"You know how we took care of that problem," Quil closed his eyes and chewed on his cheeks. He stopped when Claire poked at them telling him to knock it off. "Well we didn't take care of it all," Quil knew he was beating around the bush but he didn't want Claire to leave him.

"She's still alive?" Claire froze. She wasn't sure if she wanted to cry or if she wanted to scream.

"No, no, no. She's died. I killed her myself but...she had a mate and we aren't sure if he's going to avenge her," Quil refused to look at Claire. He didn't want to see the look she was giving him.

"This is why everyone is still hanging around me so much. Why Seth hangs outside of the bakery all the time and Leah runs with me? You knew and you didn't tell me! Again!" Claire yelled and stood up from the counter in a hurry. Quick enough to knock over her beer and spill it everywhere. She didn't care though because she was already walking towards the door.

"Go, now," Claire finally locked eyes with Quil. They were cold and blank, like when he first saw her again. He was about to argue but decided against it. He had to believe what Seth and Ben both said. She would be mad but in the end it should work out. Right?


	22. 22

"She won't talk to me," Quil sat at Emily's kitchen table with a sulking face. Claire had ignored every attempt he had made at talking to her. She even slammed the door in his face the other night when he brought her a bottle of wine. Ben opened the door back up though to then take the wine and apologize silently.

"You should have told her straight out the gate," Sam rolled his eyes as he cut his pockchop up. He was excited for the famous meat that Emily made so well. It was always his favorite dish. He wasn't too pleased though that he had to share it with a moping wolf.

"I thought it would only make matters worse for her. Like, make her anxiety go up and then she would really be pissed about everyone continuing to follow her," Quil wanted to bash his head through a wall.

"Give her time. Claire will come around. Until then maybe back off a bit and stop dropping by her house to 'fix' things," Emily came over to the table and sat a bowl of fresh salad in the middle. She cleared her throat telling the boys to grab some.

"I guess you're right," Quil sighed as he loaded his plate up with greens. He hated to admit when he was wrong to anyone but Claire.

"Not guess, you know I'm right. Anyways, any lead on the mate yet?" Emily took a bite of the pork chop. She took a moment to admire her work.

"No, nothing yet. No signs of any other vampire on the reservation," Sam sighed. He was getting frustrated with this threat looming over them.

* * *

"So how long are you going to ignore him?" Ben asked as he stirred the pasta sauce on the stove while Claire cut the chicken into strips to batter and fry.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Claire shrugged and played dumb even though she knew he knew what was going on. Minus the werewolf thing and another vampire threat.

"He's stopped showing up you know," Ben told her as he went to the fridge to grab some wine. Quil hadn't dropped by since the other day with the wine bottle that Ben was now pulling out.

"Good," Claire said bitterly but her heart tugged.

_Fuck_

She was frustrated that she couldn't even be mad without her body begging her not to be. She watched as two glasses were poured.

"What happened anyways? You two were starting to get real chummy," Ben handed her one of the glasses but stuck a straw in it so she didn't have to grab it with her nasty hands. Claire began battering the chicken and placing them in the already hot pan.

"Nothing. I just decided right now wasn't the time. I'm finally living my own life and I don't need someone weighing me down," Claire knew she was sounding harsh but she also knew it didn't phase Ben. Ben could see right through this tough exterior that she was trying to put on.

"Bullshit. He wasn't weighing you down. Something happened and I'll find out," Ben laughed and winked at her when she turned to glare.

"Shut up Ben. You don't know what you're talking about. Hey, there's headlights in the driveway," Claire changed the subject when she looked out the kitchen window and saw headlights through the rain. Quil never showed up in a car so she knew it wasn't him. Her heart sunk with that thought. It was actually most likely none of the pack, they never used cars to get around.

"I'll go check," Ben sighed and grabbed the baseball bat by the front door. Claire chuckled internally as she watched her brother stand taller trying to seem intimidating.

"Who is it?" Ben fling the front door open while having the bat above his head. The twins both stopped though when they saw Sarah with tears on her face. They both looked at each other before pulling her inside and shutting the door. Sarah wrapped her arms around herself while Ben ran to the couch and grabbed a blanket off of it. The blanket that Quil use to slee with when he spent the night. Claire bit her tongue so she didn't protest.

"Sarah what are you doing here?" Claire asked as she snapped herself out of her thoughts. She was now going to focus on her sister.

"He...he broke up with me," Sarah let out a choked sob before falling to the floor in a pathetic heep. Claire rolled her eyes. Who would be sad over that guy?

"What happened? Why?" Ben was more sensitive about what was going on then Claire was.

"He cheated! It was his bachelor weekend and he cheated! He didn't even try to hide it from me. I thought we were going to be end game but now...oh god I can't tell mom! She spent so much on the wedding!" Sarah went from sad to panicked. Claire quickly grabbed her sister and shook her out of her ranting.

"Shut up, okay? Mom is not the focus here. We can worry about her later. Right now the focus on that asshole and how dare he cheat on you!" Claire was furious that her sister was hurt like this. Sarah and her had come closer over the last few months since Christmas. Claire realized Sarah really wasn't all that perfect, mom just made her out to be. Sarah was actually not very smart and had to work extremely hard to be. Claire learned that Sarah was always just jealous of the twins because of their bond and how much attention they got when they were born.

"Right, mom can be worried about later. Right now let's get a drink and some food. Claire go shut off her car and I'll set up plates," Ben thought food could heal anything. Claire nodded and grabbed her yellow rain jacket to cover up the sports bra and sweatpants she was in. She headed down the driveway wondering why Sarah parked in the middle and decided to walk all the way to the house.

"Hey! Everything okay? Seth said their was crying and yelling!" Quil bursted through the trees making Claire jump and let out a scream before sighing. Half of her was excited he was here and the other half was still upset.

"Yes. It wasn't me. Sarah's wedding got called off so she's here," Claire opened the car door and shut it off before putting the keys in her pocket. She slammed the door and started back up to the house.

"That's awful," Quil was following Claire even though he knew he should bow out now before she yelled at him.

"Yes now please leave. I'm not ready to talk and forgive yet knowing there's another hit out on my head," Claire didn't even bother to turn around to see the hurt look that she knew was on his face. She instead went inside and locked the door behind her before turning off the porch light to make her point even clearer.

"Everything okay?" Ben asked as he finished placing things on the island for dinner. Claire just nodded before taking off her jacket and hanging it back up. She sat next to a quiet Sarah.

"He was a dick anyways Sarah, you'll find the right man some day," Claire muttered to see her sister. Sarah didn't say anything though. She just squeezed Claire's hand before gulping down her wine glass. She was looking to pass out for the night.

"So are you staying here for the night or...?" Ben didn't know how to ask if she was going to be here permanently with them or not.

"Well the only place I could go to is moms and that can't happen yet," Sarah just poked at the noodles and fried chicken. She wasn't hungry.

"Then you'll stay here in your old room," Ben smiled before digging into his plate. He wasn't going to let his grumpy sisters drag him down to their moods.

Finally it was midnight and everyone was in their rooms. Sarah didn't even complain about her childhood room so the twins knew she was extremely upset over the cheating/wedding thing to even be phased about sleeping in a twin size pink room. Claire laid in her bed with the window cracked listening to the window and letting a breeze into the room. It was still cold outside but it was warming up a bit now a days which made Claire happy. She couldn't wait to see the forest when it was fully green again. But would she go in the forest again?

"No, no because they are vampires in there and wolves," Claire groaned in frustration. She wish she was still oblivious. She wish she was never brought into this magical world.

"Claire?" A soft knock came on her door. It scared her at first because the voice sounded so much Like her mother's but she knew it was just Sarah.

"Come in," Claire called out before scooting over towards the wall. Sarah tip toed in and gently shut the door. She slid into the bed next to Claire and pulled the covers over them. Claire shut off her mind for the night and grabbed Sarah's hands to hold before shutting her eyes. Now was not the time to regret her life and be upset about being imprinted on. Now was the time to protect her older sister and show her the love that she never really received.


End file.
